Mi torturoso conductor
by Annie Cullen Massen
Summary: Nunca imagine que el asistir al colegio me llevaria a conocer a la persona que más amo en este momento pero asi fue como llegue a adorar ir al colegio. Edward Cullen nunca mas se borrara de mi memoria.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer.  
Algun parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia.  
( ) para explicar algo, alguna pregunta no duden en decírmela

Sumario:  
Nunca imagine que el asistir al colegio me llevaria a conocer a la persona que más amo en este momento pero asi fue como llegue a adorar ir al colegio.

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo mi tormento.**

**Bella Pov.**  
-Despierta- escuché que me decía una voz familiar, pero a la vez muy lejana, me moví tratando de ignorarla- vamos bella, tienes colegio- sentí un peso caer en mi cama, yo ya sabía quien era.

-no mami, tengo sueño- y era cierto, no era culpa mía no haber podido conciliar el sueño ayer por la noche.

-eso te pasa por no dormir temprano- agrego de forma cariñosa para luego sacudirme fuertemente.

-está bien- respondí rendida era imposible ganarle a Reneé, me removí pesadamente en la cama y arrasre los pies hasta el baño.

Lave mi cara y observé mi reflejo en el espejo, tenía ojeras bien marcadas y el sueño se encontraba aún en mi.  
Agarré mi uniforme y mi necesér para poder ir a la ducha.  
una vez ahí deje que el agua fría recorriera todo mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado helada pero no me importo, ayudó a despertarme. No pude evitar recordar lo que mi padre Charlie me dijo ayer.

******************Flashback*****************

-Bella, hija...- me encontraba almorzando tranquilamente, sabía lo que mi padre Charlie diría a continuación- como sabrás debido al inconveniente con tu expreso he decidido buscar otro- genial hasta que encuentre otro; como me iré y regresaré del colegio?

Seguramente se han de preguntar que edad tengo para que todavía ande en expreso; pues tengo 16 años, estoy en quinto curso o segundo de bachillerato Quimico-Biológico y voy en expreso porque mis padres piensan que todavía no puedo irme en bus, según ellos dicen "puede pasarte algo" y bueno fue inútil y me resigne.

Ahora hasta que Charlie consiga expreso me ha de llevar él y a la salida me ha de ir a recoger Reneé. Mi padre calló un momento esperenado que lo asimile para proseguir con que "así que estos días te llevare yo"- asi que... -lo sabía que desgracia la mía, tuve que asentir dándole a entender que prosiga- por fortuna ya conseguí uno- sabía que dirías es... un momento qué!?. Puse cara de no entender nada, eso si que no lo esperaba

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- se notaba que estaba preocupado, rapidamente salí de mi asombro y le dije lo primero que se cruzo por mi mente

-pero...¿cómo? ¿tú...? ¿cuándo?- ok eso no era nada en concreto, no podía terminar de formular ninguna pregunta coherente

-¿cómo conseguí uno tan rápido?- solo pude asentir en señal de respuesta- pues digamos que ya tenía unas semanas considerándolo, se que se te hace raro que estemos agosto mitad de año escolar pero lo logré- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Solo rogaba que no fuera un viejo amargado.

-fue gracias a un viejo amigo, él me lo dijo y yo acepte gustoso en ayudarle- agregó, ay Dios, si era un viejo. Me quedo una duda y le pregunte

-¿tu amigo te pidió trabajo?- pregunté confundida por lo que él había dicho

-no, claro que no- me respondí o como que si hubiera dicho un disparate- el me comentó que su hijo buscaba trabajo, ya que quería correr con algunos de sus gastos- ahh.. o sea que no era tan viejo, pero es un hijito de papi y mami- y bueno es un joven educado y respetuoso así que no le vi nada de malo, mañana pasará por ti a las 6:40... Por favor compórtate, no me hagas quedar mal- parece que ese chico le agradaba mucho a Charlie de seguro es de lo más aburrido para que le agrade a mi padre

-esta bien papá- fue lo único que conteste antes de ir a mi habitación

******************Fin del Flashback*****************

Y pensando en el maldito expreso no puede dormir

Terminé de bañarme eran 6:25 tenía 15 minutos para arreglarme y desayunar. Sali rapidamente y me puse el uniforme que consistía en una falda a cuadros colores rojo y azul con una blusa blanca manga corta, encima un chaleco igual que la falda, a cuadros sin manga roja y azul, con unos zapatos negros, las media largas blancas tenian que estar cinco dedos más abajo de la rodilla y la falda tenia que estar por la mitad de la rodilla.

Que esperaban viniendo de un colegio de monjas y obviamente que era solo de mujeres =(  
Si, era así como mis padres pensaban que era lo mejor. Termine de ponerme el uniforme y me agarre el cabello pero lo solte luego me lo recogería.

Salí de mi habitación para bajar al comedor, deje la mochila y volví a subir. Mi madre gritó desde abajo- Bella se te hace tarde!- mi padre me quedó viendo, había entrado a su habitacion a coger el dinero para mi comida que era $2 y me dijo -son 6:35 tienes 5 minutos- me comentó en forme de reproche

-lo sé papá- grité mientras bajaba las escaleras- fuí a ver el dinero- le contesté a mi mamá mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a desayunar. Tome mi batido !iugh! era de papaya no me gustaba pero Reneé se esforzó y comí una tostada, acabe de inmediato. Subí de nuevo, me enjuagué la boca, me la volví a lavar y bajé rapidamente.

Sería mejor esperar afuera asi que grite- chao Char... papá- corregí de inmediato- adiós mamá- le di un beso en la mejilla y justo en ese momento se escuchó un claxon sonar fuertemente -bye- salí cerrando la puerta tras de mi y me quedé impresionada por el auto que se encontraba al frente de mi casa.

-Oh por Dios!- fuélo único que pude articular, era un Volvo plateado muy llamativo, no se podía ver a la persona que se encontraba dentro ya que los vidrios estaban polarizados- rayos ¿qué hago?- susurré, sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar lentamente, la puerta del piloto se abrió. Esto era peor que una película de terror con el tonto de Seth.

-Oh mi Dios!- solté sin darme cuenta pero lo suficientemente bajo solo para mi o eso creí hasta que ví la sonrisa que tenía en la cara el nuevo "Sr. del expreso"- me va a dar algo- era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.  
Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda que me miraban fijamente, su cabello broncío alborotado con una sonrisa que sacaba a relucir sus dientes perfectamente blancos y mostraban una sonrisa torcida. Creo que me voy a hiperventilar.  
Tenía un buen cuerpo, no muy musculoso pero se veía que tenía fuerza. Cuando dejé de examinarlo me di cuenta que el había estado haciendo lo mismo que yo, solo que ya no sonreía tenia una cara de frustración.

-um...¿hola?- diablos sonó más a pregunta. Tengo que tranquilizarme, agaché la cabeza para calmarme pero como podía hacerlo si sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí.

-hola- como no iba a hiperventilar si su voz era tan hermosa- soy Edward Cullen- me dijo, debí de alzar la cabeza y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que me miraba notoriamente divertido

-soy I...Isabella Swan- dije dándole la mano para no dejarlo con el brazo estirado- pero solo dime- iba continuar pero me interrumpió dejandome demasiado sorprendida

-Bella ¿verdad?- asentí aturdida por como se escuchaba mi nombre pronunciado por el

-¿co... cómo sabes eso?- estaba un poco sorprendida, trate de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto pero no , jamás olvidaría su rostro

Sacó de nuevo su sonrisa torcida, al parecer le gustaba verme nerviosa- Charlie me lo comentó en una ocasión a mi familia y a mi- ok esto era el colmo, acabo de hacer el ridículo gracias a Charlie- sabes...-agregó- te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- creo que aumenté de tonalidad por lo que escuché su musical risa

-¿gracias?- creo que voy a morir aquí mismo- um... ¿podemos irnos?- pregunté bajando la cabeza al darme cuenta que me estaba viendo

-claro- respondió simplemente

Comencé a caminar haci el auto, iba a abrir la puerta de la parte de atrás- ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó confundido

-ehh... ¿subir al auto?- le respondí era obvio

-si, pero podrías ir adelante me sería mas cómodo- me pidió mientras se encogía de hombros

-está bien- al fin!!! no tartamudé

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta una mano se me adelantó y me la abrió -gracias- le dije sonrojándome, eso era muy caballeroso de su parte tomando en cuenta que ya no existen los caballeros (sin ofender a nadie)

-mis padres me educaron bien- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo

-sabes...- dude un poco en decir lo que pensaba pero su mirada me animó a que continuara- siento como si ya nos conociéramos- no tengo idea de por qué pense eso, pero eso sentía en respuesta, él solo se tenso y borró la sonrisa.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este capi el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Edward jaja.  
Respecto a cuando lo publique no se, depende del cole tal vez en una semana o semana y media jeje no se preocupen pero no tardará mucho.  
Si les gusto escriban un review si??? Se cuidan chao.  
Lesley.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

EDWARD POV

Hoy me levanté temprano. Comentaría mi nuevo trabajo todavía me cuesta creer que le haré expreso a una niñita y lo peor es que no es muy menor que yo, tiene 15, espero que no sea como Lauren. Aunque ella nunca se podría parecer a Lauren aunque hayan pasado 10 años, jamás sería así.

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 19 años y estoy en primer año de universidad. Vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle es un doctor, hace años tuvimos que irnos de Forks ya que fue trasladado. Regresamos hace un año. Mi madre Esme es decoradora de interiores. Mis hermanos son Emmet – el mayor, aunque no lo aparentaba con su actitud, el tiene 20 va a cumplir 21 en unos meses- Alice es la menor, ella tiene 15, los cumplió hace poco hizo una gran fiesta, pero sé que no fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida ya que "ella" no estuvo en su gran día. No dijo nada sobre ella pero esperaba a que nosotros le diéramos la sorpresa, creo que eso hubiera sido el mejor regalo, traerla, pero como hacerlo sino sabíamos nada para ese entonces con Emmet. Nosotros debimos haberle preguntado a Carlisle o Esme, ellos deberían mantenerse en contacto con ellos, pero no lo hicimos. Ahora, tal vez pueda traerla con Alo pero como hacerlo? Sino nos hemos visto desde hace 10 años y un poco más, sería una imprudencia ir y decirle " Hola soy Edward me recuerdas? Verás vine para llevarte con mi hermana, como una sorpresa de cumpleaños atrasado ". Sería un idiota y obviamente saldría espantada, aunque ella me sorprendería como siempre.

Comencé a ducharme, no tardé más de 10 minutos. Salí y comencé a vestirme, me puse unos jeans negros con una camiseta negra y unos zapatos nike. Traté de peinarme pero fue inútil, lo único que conseguí fue alborotarlo más. Cogí mi mochila con mis cosas y salí de la habitación, eran 6:20, tenía 10 minutos antes de que bajara la enana, notara que iba a irme y comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Buenos días – saludé a mi mamá con un beso

Buenos días, hijo. Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó mientras me servía el desayuno

Bien, aunque estoy algo nervioso- admití , yo no era de ese tipo de personas y eso me ponía un poco ansioso

Tranquilo, toda va a salir bien- me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora

Gracias- comencé a desayunar, n tardé mucho- gracias mamá, adiós – me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cogí las llaves de mi auto al cual adoro y salí, tenía 10 minutos para ir a recoger a "ella" y llevarla al colegio. Era mayor que Alice por meses, miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en el momento en que recordé la última vez que la vi

----------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

Estaba tan linda como siempre, usando un vestido rojo con blanco, corría jugando con Alice para que Emmet no las atrape. Él por su lado no tenía intenciones de atrapar a Alice sino a "ella", al darse cuenta que Emmet iba por ella corrió más rápido, sorprendentemente no se había caído hasta ahora. Solté una risita un poco burlona y como iba pasando en frente mío escuchó, se giró a verme un poco enojada y se tropezó con una piedra; instintivamente me paré para agarrarla pero no fue lo suficiente ya que los dos caímos al césped, claro que ella se salvó ya que hice que cayera encima e mí.

Jaja eso te pasa por burlarte de mi, Eddie – dijo mientras me sonreía

Ni siquiera me burlaba de ti- le contesté. Todavía seguíamos en ese piso, tenía mis manos sobre su cintura, no parecía incómoda- me burlaba de que Emmet se estaba aprovechando de que no juego para poder atraparte- agregué con mi sonrisa la que decía ella que era su favorita

Por favor, no hagas eso Eddie- sabía a que se refería pero iba a molestarla

Hacer qué?- preguntó de manera inocente y volví a sonreír

Pensé que te gustaba – dije fingidamente herido- y yo que te dejo decirme Eddie, tú vienes y me mientes.

Sabes que nunca te miento y sí, solo yo puedo decirte Eddie porque Emmet se burlaría de ti- contestó muy divertida- y con lo de tu sonria me gustó pero…- estaba sonrojándose y hubiera continuado de no ser porque la interrumpieron.

Hey! Enana estás bien?- preguntó mas bien gritó Emmet

Si pero sería mejor que no grites, oso, no estoy sorda- respondió

Oh por Dios! Qué les pasó?- preguntó muy exaltada- se arruinó!!!- dijo chillando

No Ali, no se ensució el vestido- le dije para calmarla- el que se ensució fui yo

Mmm… bueno eso no importa, por favor levántate Marie segunda tas aplastando a mi hermanito- comentó burlándose de mí niña, ya que las dos tienen el mismo nombre "Marie" y a Alice se le ocurrió ser ella Marie primera y Bella Marie Segunda, algo tonto para mí y a Belli no le gustó

Alice no me digas así- dijo cruzándose de brazos, ya parada

Edward ve a cambiarte ahora..!- me ordenó la enana, ignorando el comentario de mi niña

Si, mi general..!- le respondí a modo de soldado

Edward, mueve tu linda y hermosa persona a tu cuarto antes de que te golpee- me dijo en un tono bastante serio así que obedecí

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación pero logré escuchar la risita de mi Belli. Me puse una camisa muy linda con una bermuda azul y unos zapatos nike, iba a peinarme pero no le vi el caso. Tocaron la puerta

Pasa Alice- le dije ya que de seguro no aguantó y quiso ver mi atuendo antes de que baje

No soy Alice- dijo tímidamente mi niña

Pasa Belli- le contesté dulcemente

Perdón por interrumpirte- me dijo tímidamente- pero Ali quería saber si ya estabas listo

Si Belli, estoy listo- dijo sonriéndole de nuevo

Oh por favor, basta- dijo rotando los ojos mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en el borde mi cama

Hacer qué?- pregunté inocentemente de nuevo- Qué te hago Bella?

Deslumbrarme- dijo en un susurro

Te… te deslumbro..- pregunté ,muy sorprendido acercándome a ella

Si- susurro de nuevo

Bells- dije ya cuando estaba suficientemente cerca de ella- quiero que me prometas algo

Qué es esa cosa Edward?- me preguntó alzando la cabeza, estaba sonrojada aunque era un tono diferente

Prométeme que no vas a olvidarme y que yo seré tu primer beso- le dije firmemente sin tartamudear

Eddie jamás, jamás voy a olvidarte- me dijo con una hermosa- pero lo del beso …- antes de que continuara la interrumpí

Está bien, no te preocupes sino quieres que yo te de tu primer beso no hay problema- le dije tratando de restarle importancia pero por dentro me moría del dolor

NOO..!!- dijo exaltada- no, no es eso- dijo ruborizándose- es que hasta que…. Tú… regreses- comenzó a sollozar e inmediatamente la abracé

Bells te juro que voy a volver, no voy a dejarte, eso nunca- la abracé fuertemente y comenzó a llorar- Belli tengo algo para ti- le dije dándole un beso a la cabeza

Qué cosa?- preguntó u n poco más calmada

Espera- me separe de ella y fui a buscar la caja que había guardado en mis cajones, la saqué y volví con ella- toma- le tendí la caja- es para ti, ábrela- me observó unos minutos, luego dirigió su vista hacia la caja y la abrió.

Edward este collar tiene tu nombre- me dijo confundida

Así es- le dije- ese es para ti, para cuando me necesites y veas el dije con mi nombre y recuerdes que siempre voy a estar contigo- le dije muy seriamente

Yo tengo un collar con tu nombre- se lo mostré ya que lo tenía puesto

Edward yo…. No… puedo aceptarlo- me dijo devolviéndome la caja

Si me la devuelvas voy a pensar que no me quieres- le dije poniendo triste

Edward! Sabes que te quiero y nuestro piso- la corté

No lo suficiente verdad?- en parte estaba fingiendo pero no del todo por un lado si estaba pensando eso

Mmm… está bien Eddie- me dijo dándose por vencido

Te lo pongo?- le pregunté tímidamente

Claro- dijo sonrojándose, olvidando todo le puse el collar se veía muy linda. Ahora siempre nos recordaríamos yo tenía su nombre y ella el mío

Eddie- susurró con la cabeza gacha

Dime Bells

Ps… podrías.. darme el beso..!?- murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude oírle

En serio?- le pregunté sorprendido

Mmm …. Si…- dijo pensativa y un poco nerviosa

Al fin el momento que esperaba desde la primera vez que la vi. Iba a besarla, me acerqué lentamente. Fue un simple roce pero fue algo tan tierno y dulce. Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, estaba sonrojada pero era un nuevo tono.

Te quiero- susurró tan bajo que apenas la escuché

Y yo a ti- le dije en el mismo tono, no necesite ver su cara para saber que estaba sorprendida y con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios la abracé fuertemente.

Isabella se puede saber por qué rayos te- pero calló abruptamente al ver como estábamos

Ali, qué son esos modales? Debes aprender a tocar la puerta, Esme se decepcionaría si viera que clase de modales tienes- dije en broma sin quitar mi sonrisa

Bufó y agregó – pues lástima porque no lo va a saber- dijo mirándome fijamente, yo arqué una ceja – Si, al menos claro que quieras que le diga a Emmet como los encontré- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando una sonrisa "tierna" me quedé callado, Emmet sería peor- eso pensé Eddie- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, yo gruñí- Marie Segunda apresúrate hay muchas cosas por hacer

------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------------

Llegué a la casa que me había indicado Charlie y toqué la bocina, sin querer sonó fuerte luego me disculparé con René.

Escuché que alguien salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta, me preparé mentalmente. Salí del auto y lo que escuché después fue "Oh mi Dios" no se si fue para el auto o por mi, pero no pude evitar sonreír, luego un "me va a dar algo" sonreí con más ganas. La observé fijamente y me quede frío, estaba aún más hermosa que antes. Estaba perfecta; sus ojos chocolates, su cabello castaño que caía por su espalda, el uniforme de su colegio que le quedaba perfecta, no pude evitar sacar mi sonrisa torcida, su falda no estaba donde debía ya que la tenía más arriba de la rodilla y ahí no iba. Pero vi que me estaba observando completamente y sin querer mi felicidad se convirtió en frustración.

Umm… hola?- "me saludó" aunque fue mas una pregunta. Sonreí , ella tenía la cabeza agachada, esta avergonzada, no me importo seguí observándola.

Hola- le dije tranquilamente sonriéndole- Soy Edward Cullen- comenzó a alzar la cabeza lentamente, no pude evitar sonreírle por la situación divertida.

Soy….I...Isabella Swan- agregó muy nerviosa, yo estiré mi mano y ella la agarró- pero- Sabía lo que iba a decir y la paré

Bella verdad?- le dije

Co…Cómo sabes eso..!??- me preguntó sorprendida

Rayos lo había olvidado, no importa, es más linda cuando está nerviosa.

Charlie me lo comentó en una ocasión a mi familia y a mí- le mentí, Charlie no diría nada

Sabes…. Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas- le dije sin pensar pero al ver su cara no pude evitar reír

Gracias? – me respondió en forma de pregunta- umm… podemos irnos- estaba muy nerviosa ya que bajó la cabeza

Claro- fue la única palabra que articulé

Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, yo la seguí pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta trasera del auto la paré.

Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté confundido

Mmm… subiendo al auto- respondió algo que ya sabía

No podrías ir adelante? – no quería que fuera atrás


	3. Mi Novio

**Ola lamento la demora es que los examenes y tenia prohibido la compu pero como toy de vacaciones ahora si ojala disfruten el capi y cualquier duda me la escriben y con mucho gusto se las respondo cuidense y ojala les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Mi "Novio."**

Bella Pov.

Ibamos en el auto, callados, era un silencio incómodo para mí, iba a explotar sino decía algo este chico, podría preguntarle cosas sobre él… su edad, su familia, sus estudios… no! Pensaría que lo estoy acosando y no quiero eso.

Así que opté por escuchar música, saqué mi Ipod y comencé a buscar mis audífonos en mi mochila, al fin los encontré!! Estaba conectándolos cuando una voz aterciopelada habló.

- Tengo música si quieres, mira esos Cd's y pon alguno.- me ofreció señalando donde se encontraban los Cd's.

- eeehh… no creo que tengas música que a mí me guste, sabes mis gustos son muy raros.- admití, era cierto, siempre me lo decían.

- jaja… lo dudo, eres una adolescente ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- me preguntó todavía riendo.

- mucho, van desde Muse hasta.- no continué porque comenzó a sonar mi celular.- disculpa.- saqué mi celular, tenía la cara sorprendida me pregunto porque, vi la pantalla para saber quien era y una sonrisa se asomó en mi cara.- hola.- saludé todavía sonriendo.

- hola.- me saludó la voz del otro lado.- ¿Qué hay Bells?- me preguntando una voz burlona.

- nada Seth, con sueño.

- jajaja ¿A qué hora te dormiste?- dijo burlándose de mí.

- no te burles.- le dije tratando de sonar enojada.

-¿doce y media?- dijo burlándose más fuerte.

- ¡no!- le dije casi gritando, Edward me quedó viendo por un momento.- lo siento.- susurre

- tranquila estoy acostumbrado a tus grtitos, no hace falta que te disculpes, pero igual estas disculpada.- me dijo Seth bromeando.

- sueña, no fue a ti.

- auch, eso dolió.- me contestó tratando de sonar dolido.

- jajaja, sabes que te quiero.- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

- y yo a ti Bells.- me contestó riendo.- pero ahora sí ¿A qué hora te has dormido? No creas que lo olvidé.- no!!! Pensé que lo había hecho.

- a las dos.- murmuré tan bajo que no pensé que me escucharía.

- jajajajajaja…- escuché que se burlaba.- ¿y haciendo qué?, porque haciendo tareas lo dudo.- aaaa!!! Que horror, no le voy a decir porque me quede despierta hasta esa hora.

- pues no… estuve ocupada.- contesté algo nerviosa.

- Bells, te llamé a las doce y dijiste que ya había terminado las tareas y te ibas a dormir.

- pues sí, así fue pero no tenía sueño.- le dije, en parte era cierto.

- vamos Bells dímelo ¿¿sii??- rogó

- pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.- le conteste un poco avergonzada.

- jajaja, no puedes decírmelo ¿verdad?- me preguntí riendo todavía.

- no, no puedo.- le dije viendo disimuladamente a Edward.

-¿con quién estás?- me preguntó serio.

- ¿es enserio?- le pregunté incrédula.

- eh ¿si?- contestó nervioso

- estas diciéndome que pase toda la tarde de ayer hablando contigo, contandote varias cosas y no me estabas escuchando.- le dije enojada

- pero Bells entiéndeme, Leah estaba fastidiándome.- me dijo nervioso.

- pero nada y luego dices que no te cuento nada.

- Bella no te enojes sii.- me pidió

- nada, no te vuelvo a contar nada y olvídate de ir hoy a mi casa.

- Bella ya le dije a mi mamá, si la llamo a decirle que no voy a ir a tu casa se enojará conmigo.- me dijo con un poco de miedo.

- ¿y tú crees que René no se enojará? Si a veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mí.- le contesté con sinceridad.

- en mi casa es igual y si mamá se entera que no voy porque te enojaste conmigo me mata y entodo sentido de la palabra.

- pero no es justo que te haya contado varias cosas y no me hayas prestado atención.- le volví a recordar, ya no estaba tan enojada.

- no me digas, que es por tu ¿chofer?.- me preguntó burlandose.

- eso fue el colmo encima te burlas, te juro que firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.

- oh Bells ¿Qué es un joven amargado, feo? No me digas que es un acosador.- me dijo burlandose aún más.

Era increíble estaba carcanjenádose de mi, solo le colgé

- idiota, tonto, estúpido aaa!!!- comencé susurrando hasta que grite del coraje que tenía.

- ¿pasó algo?- me pregunto Edward mirándome un momento, estaba preocupado.

- no tranquilo, solo que estaba hablando con el más grande tonto del mundo.- tenía que desahogarme, lástima que haya sido con él.

- vas a ver que cuando se arreglen te vas a olvidar de su pelea y volverán a quererse como siempre.

- si, eso es lo que más rabia me da.- de seguro haría algo para disculparse pero.- ¿Por qué tú dices eso?- ahora que lo pensaba que estaba creyendo él.

- es lo más seguro, mi hermano siempre hace o dice alguna estupidez y su novia se enoja, pero luego como a las dos horas ya se arreglaron y están igual como siempre.- me dijo pero en lo último vi que hacía una mueca.

- jajaja pero es que Seth es tan tonto.

- tonto, pobre como lo tratas.- ja si supiera como es él.- que amor le tienes a tu novio.

- si jajaja.- un momento fue mi imaginación o acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo.- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

- ¿pobre?- me contestó pero fue como más una pregunta-

- no eso no, lo último.- le dije, él creía que Seth era mi novio.

- ¿novio?, que amor le tienes a tu novio, eso fue lo que dije.

- si pero ¿Por qué dices eso?- ¿por qué pensaba eso?

- porque es obvio por como hablas con él.- me contestó.

- jajaja, estas equivocado, Seth no es mi novio.- le dije riendo ahora.- él y yo jajaja solo jajaja.- no puedo aguantar la risa.- somo solo amigos jajaja.

Edward tenía una cara de "no te creo nada".- esperas que te crea que son solo "amigos".

- no, no espero que me creas, si tu quieres pensar que él, que es mi mejor amigo es mi novio es tú problema.- no se porque me importaba que pensara que Seth es mi novio, da igual cogí mi celular y comencé a buscar un número y lo marqué esperé a que contestaran. Edward solo me observaba.

- hola.- contestó alguien del otro lado.

- Hola Ang.- Ángela Webber es mi mejor amiga del colegio es tímida y dulce.

- Bells, ¿sucede algo?- me preguntó directamente.

- si, disculpa que te moleste, de casualidad ¿Seth no te ha llamado?- le pregunté.

- no ¿por qué? ¿se pelearon?- me preguntó divertida.

- si algo así.- le conteste un poco avergonzada.

-jajaja que quieres pedirme.- suspire, me conocía demasiado bien.

- estoy segura que ya mismo te ha de llamar y necesito que le digas que si puede ir a mi casa hoy.- le pedí, porque él no me llamará y si lo hiciera no le contestaría.

- claro, no hay problema.

- gracias Ang, te debo una.

- sabes que no es nada.- me contestó.- ¿vas a venir al cole?

- si, en 10 minutos llego, gracias, nos vemos allá.

- bye.- colgué, 10 minutos más con Edward.

- Isabella yo.- comenzo a hablar pero lo paré.

- primero no me digas Isabella, solo Bella ¿ok?- le dije mirándolo fijamente, asintió.- segundo ya te dije que no me importa, puedes creer lo que quieras.- le dije algo enojada.

- escúchame ¿quieres?- me dijo.- por favor

como voy a decirle que no con esa carita que pone, se lo ve tan tierno aaa por Dios tengo que dejar de pensar asi es solo un niño mas

-esta bien, dime- le dije mirando por la ventana mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en mi rostro

-yo...- paso un rato y no dijo nada asi que lo mire y le indique que siga

-tu...-lo incite a que prosiguiera

-lo lamento, no quise hacerte enfadar pero yo no sabia y eso fue lo que a mi me parecio- me miro por unos instantes sus ojos demostraban tristeza, el no podia estar asi por mi culpa. Estupida! El tiene razon tal vez no debi haberme puesto asi el tiene la culpa.

-esta bien no te preocupes, es solo que el que pensaras que Seth y yo iugh- dije estremeciendome, escuche su risa y mi corazon se emociona al ver que habia regresado

-y con respecto a lo de Isabella no sabia como decirte y crei que si te decia Bella podrias enfadarte- dijo algo avegonzado waaa no podria habe algo mas tierno

suspire antes de hablar-tranquilo esta bien no me hubiera molestado si me decias Bella pero si por Isabella asi que no me digas asi de nuevo ok?- le dije nuevamente pero esta vez dulcemente, jamas podria enojarme contigo por decirme Bella si suena hermoso cuando tu lo dices

-llegamos- me dijo sacandome de mi burbuja y con una hermosa sonrisa

-eehh.. claro- le dije atontadda por su belleza y me gire para despedirme bueno para verlo hasta la tarde pero no estaba  
-te sucede algo?- me dijo y voltee a verlo en que momento se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta  
-no... nada-estaba nerviosa deberia despedirme de el con un beso  
-bueno hasta la tarde- se estaba dando la vuelta para irse pero se giro de nuevo- tu amigo viene con nosotos no?

-amigo?- pregunte confundida, el solo me mostro una hermosa sonrisa torcida- ah si Seth, mmm...no el se va despues del colegio para mi casa aparte- le dije algo mejor

-ok entonces chao- se iba no

-edward- dije sin pensar se volteo esperando a que yo dijera algo- adios- le dije y le di un rapido beso en la mejilla y entre corriendo al colegio pero note que se habia quedado quieto sin reaccionar tal vez se habia enojado pero no importa ahora estab feliz y nada lo arruinaria o eso crei hasta que llegue a mi salon

**Continuara.....**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capi y ojala les haya gustado nos leemos.**


	4. Preguntas y mentiras por él

Capítulo 4: Preguntas y mentiras por él

Bella Pov

Bábara Salvatierra era la típica chica plástica que estaba con cualquier chico que se le cruzara. Ella es de tez blanca, el cabello rubio obviamente pintado, de estatura normal 1.60 m, tiene ojos café oscuro. Se maquilla demasiado aunque cada momento la mandaban a lavarse el rostro. Tiene su fiel séquito de segudoras que hacían o decían todo lo que ella les diga y lo que la hace más repugnante es que le gusta que le digan "Barbi" como abreviación de su nombre. Iris Rivera era la que más seguía a Barbie, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos negros. Lisa Rivera completamente diferente a su hermana gemela Iris simplemente ella es la más inocente y tímida de las tres, se podría decir que Iris es mala y Lisa es buena, sólo anda con ellas por su hermna. Lisa es mi amiga por así decirlo pero casi no hablo con ella por sus "amiguitas" ellas me caen fatal, en verdad su amor por su hermna debe de ser grande para estar soportando todo el día órdenes de "Barbi".

- Bella ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó hipócritamente Bárbara.

- bien aunque no creo que te interese en realidad.- dije pasando aun lado de ella para llegar a mi lugar, ella sólo siguió conversando con Jessica. Jessi Stanley es otra historia, antes éramos amigas pero después quiso ser popular y trata de juntarse con Barbie.

- hola.- saludé a Angela con una sonrisa.

- Hola Bells.- respondió sonriendome de vuelta.- ¿qué tal tu día?- dijo tratándo de ocultar la risa que quería soltar.

- mañana, querrás decir.- le contesté mientras me sentaba.

- bueno mañana.- dijo rodando los ojos.

- fatal.- le contesté soltando un suspiro.

-¿y eso?- preguntó algo preocupada.

- bueno pues te acuerdas que te comenté ayer sobre el cambio de expreso ayer a la salida.- hice una pausa, ell asintió.- bueno pues ayer en la tarde, mi papá me dijo que ya había conseguido a alguien nuevo puedes creerlo.- le dije haciendo demasiado drama. AL PRINCIPIO Angela se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a soltar risitas hasta reír completamente.

- no da gracia.- le dije tratando de parecer enojada.

- a ti no… pero a mí… sí.- dijo parando de hablar a cada momento a causa de la risa.

- creo, tal vez de un poco de risa.- le dijo admitiendo que tenía razón, pero no le iba a decir que era completamente gracioso.- pero si hubieras esrado en.- y no pude continuar porque alguien entró corriendo al salón y gritando "Barbi", Angela y yo solo rdamos los ojos, era Iris la que entró gritando, atrás de ella venía su hermana Lisa, estaba imitando a su hermana y cuando nos vio nos sonrió, nosotras soslo le devolvimos la sonrisa.

Iris le decía algo a Bárbara, etsab algo rara, Bárbara la escuchó y se quedó pensando, yo me giré para seguir hablando con Ang.

- ¿y bien?- me preguntó Angela luego de esa abrupta interrupción.- si huera estado en.- me miro esperando que hablara.

- si, si hubieras estado en.- pero me volvieron a interrumpir.

- ¿y no piensas hacer nada?- gritó Iris a Bárbara algo enojada eso era bueno. Pero yo también estaba enojada, así que me levanté de mi lugar, Angela solo me observa y se lavanata también.

- primero tengo que ver cuan cierto es lo que dices.- le contestó Bárbara poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de Iris.- y en segundo lugar no me vuelvas a gritar, ¡¿me entendiste?!- le contestó Bárbara amenazadoramente.

- sí, es solo… que… pensé que no ibas a hacer nada.- respondió algo temerosa, Bárbara sólo bufo en respuesta.

- lamento interrumpir su tan agradable plática.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.- pero por si no lo notaron no son la únicas en este salón y sus gritos no dejan hablar a otras personas sigan hablando y para que se enteren ustedes no son el centro del mundo y a nadie le interesa su tonta "pelea".- terminé, al fin me desahoguée toda la rabia que tenía.

- ups… lo sentimos Bellita, pero si nosotros somos el centro del mundo, tú.- me dijo señalándome y mirándome con burla.- mucho menos, tú vendrías a ser una cucarachita insignificante.- me dijo sonriendo pensando que me había ofendido.

- gracias, sabes prefiero ser una cucarachita a ser un arroz como tú.- sonriendo por mi comentario. En el curso se escuchó un uhh..!!, miré a Angela que me estaba sonriendo, Bárabara tenía una cara de no haber entendido y eso solo provocó que soltara una fuerte risa al igual que Angela, Llisa trataba de no reírse.

- Barbi.- le dijo Lisa haciendo una mueca al pronunciar su "apodo".- es de atrás hacia adelanate osea al revés.- le dijo volviendo a soltar risitas. Bárbara estaba haciendo lo que le dijo Lisa al igual que Iris, en el cursoa se escuchó un fuerte grito seguido de un tú!!! Y antes de que Bárbara me dijera algo llegó la profesora.

- Buenos días, tomen asiento.- después de eso todas nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, estábamos miércoles, primero teníamos anatomía. No terminé la charla con angela cortesía de Barbi e Iris, tendríamos que esperar hasta el receso.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, primero anatomía, luego dos horas de informática, después consejo de curso se podría decir que es hora libre y después Reading and Writing y por fin recreo.

Yo cogí un jugo de manzana, pagué y nos fuimos a sentar en una de las bancas con Angela y le comencé a contar todo lo del día de ayer y lo de hoy en la mañana.

- entonces es super lindo?- me preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

- no, es supermegarecontrarchihermoso.- le diej sin poder evitar sonreir.

- parece que te gusta.- me dijo mirándome fíjamente, yo estab sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

- no…- dije dudando.- es decir, es lindo pero de ahí a que me gusta no, aparte recién lo conozco.- le contesté algo firme ya.

- si tu lo dices.- me contestó pero ya sabía que lo hacía para no incomodarme. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza y le pregunté a Angela para sacarme de laduda.

- Ang?- le dije como pregunta.

- Bella que te pasa?- me preguntó preocupada, al verme ida.

- Seth y yo parecemos novios al hablar?- le pregunté con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

- no.- me contestó enseguida.- ¿por qué?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

- él pensó que Seth es mi novio.- le dije mirándola, ella tenía una mueca de confusión.- Edward.- le aclaré.

- oh, pero tal vez sea porque yo estoy acostumbrada a verlos hablar y discutir, pero bueno me imagino que yú le dijiste la verdad no?- me preguntó alzando una ceja.

- por supuesto, osea Seth y yo, nada que ver.- le dije riendo de solo pensar eso.

- bueno porque pelearon esta vez?- me preguntó tratando de parecer seria pero se moría por reírse.

- porque ayer pasé toda la tarde contándole lo que Carleie me había dicho y hoy no se acordaba de nada y encima se burló de mi puedes creerlo?- le dije sintiéndome algo enojada.- por cierto te llamo?- le pregunté recordando eso.

- si, dijo que te diera las gracias, disculpa pr haberlo olvidado.- me dijo avergomzada.

-tranquila.- le dije.- vamos al salón.- agregué parándome ya que había tocado el tiembre.

Fui al salón teníamos dos hora de inglés, luego otro receso de diez minutos y finalmente dos horas de química y a la casa. Finalmente tocó el timbre aunque no hicimos mucho en química.

- lista Bells?- me preguntó Angela ya en la puerta esperándome.

- sip.- le contesté y salimos del salón.

Llegamos a la puerta pero teníamos que esperar a que habran, como a los cinco minutos abrieron. Estábamos cerca de la puerta, arrimadas. Angela tenía que esperar hasta las tres y yo no veía a Edward por ninguna parte.

---Cerca de ahí----

- que desgracias para la proxima llegaré quince minutos antes para estacionar cerca.- iba alguien murmurando varias cosas por su descuido.

Edward Pov

Solo a mí me pasa esto, no pude estacionar cerca del colegio de Bella porque estaban ocupados todos los lugares.

No había podido concentrarme en la universidad por el beso que Bella me había dado se que es absurdo solo fue un beso en la mejilla pero no había evitado sorprenderme por ese hecho.

Estaba cerca pero el camino se cerró por unas chicas que se colocaron a mi alrededor. Sólo escuchaba que me decían hola, no estaba interesado en conocer a ninguna chica porque mi corazón ya quería a una. No podía ser grosero, mis padres me habían enseñado que a pesar de todo debía ser una caballero, así que solo hice lo único que podía.

Bella Pov

- Bella.- escuché a una hermosa voz que me llamó pero gritó mi nombre, así que voltee a ver hacia adonde había escuchado que me llamaban pero ví que habían muchas chicas rodeando a alguien.

- vamos Ang, ayúdame con algo.- le dije mientras empezaba a caminar. Angela solo me siguió en silencio pero antes de llegar se apareció mi desgracia.

- Santa Bella, así que al fin conseguiste novio.- me dijo Bárbara.

- ¿novio?- preguntó Angela confudida al igual que yo.

- ¿qué no sabías? Que mal Bella que no le hayas contado a tu mejor amiga, pero tranquila yo te explico.- dijo Bárbara como si de verdad le importara.- es un chico muy lindo por lo que me dijeron, incluso la trae al colegio, como lo hizo hoy.

- pues…- iba a aclacar que Edward no era mi novio pero me interrumpió.

- no puedo creer que alguien tan hermoso como él se haya fijado en ti.- me dijo mirándome despectivamente, yo solo alcé una ceja.- tu eres simplona porque si es de verdad tan lindo como me dijeron.- se calló un momento sonriendo burlonamente.- no creo que duren mucho.- finalizó.

Tenía tanta rabia que no pensé en lo que decía y hablé sin pensar.

- pues fíjate que sí es mi novio.- le dije mirándola sin pestañar, ella estaba perpleja, sonreí con superioridad.- que eso no te lo esperabas "Barbi".- agregué haciendo una mueca al decirle así, pero tenía la cara llena de sorpresa al igual que Iris y Lisa. Luwgo de unos momentos me di cuenta que estaban sorprendidas pero no era tanto por lo que había dicho sino por otra cosa que estaba detrás de mí, tenía miedo de voltear pero lo hice y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho y en mi cara se formó una mueca de horror y miedo.

Edward Pov

No podía safarme de este montón de chicas pero de la nada se quedaron quietas y calladas viendo a otro lugar y aproveche para escabullirme.

Vi a Bella pero ell no ve vio porque había una chica se puso delanste de ella. Las chicas que me acorralaron se dieron cuenta de que no estaba así que me tocó correr y fui a dar casi por detrás de Bella solo que no me veía. Sin querer estaba escuchanod lo que hablaban.

- así que al fin conseguiste novio.- alcancé a escuhar que decía esa chica, por su apariencia me di cuenta que no era amiga de Bella

- ¿novio?- preguntó una chica que está alado de ella parecía que sí eran amigas.

- ¿qué no sabías? Que mal Bella que no le hayas contado a tu mejor amiga, pero tranquila yo te explico.- dijo esa tipa que tiene un novio. Sentí que algo en mi interior se rompio Bella es hermosa porque no habría de tener novio. Esa chica siguió hablando.- es un chico muy lindo por lo que me dijeron, incluso la trae al colegio, como lo hizo hoy.- ¿hoy? pero si yo fui quien la trajo hoy, esa chica cree que yo soy du novio

- pues…- creo que Bella también pensó eso porque se lo iba a aclarar pero esa chica la interrumpió.

- no puedo creer que alguien tan hermoso como él se haya fijado en ti.- le dijo mirándola despectivamente, eso me molestó.- porque si es de verdad tan lindo como me dijeron.- se quedó callada un momento y sonrió en forma de burla.- no creo que duren mucho.- finalizó.

Me dio tanto coraje que salí para decirle varias cosas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ella? Bella era demasiado hermosa y no necesitaba nada de maquillaje al natural era simplemente perfecta. Cuando estaba llegando escuché a Bella hablar

- pues fíjate que sí es mi novio.- dijo mirando fijamente a la chica, yo me quedé frío, pero rápidamente cambie de cara y esbocé una sonrisa.- que eso no te lo esperabas "Barbi".- no vi pero apuesto que hizo una mueca al decir ese nombre, no me di cuenta en que momento me quedaron viendo esas tres chicas.

Pasaron unos segundo y Bella estaba como dudando algo, creo que recién notó que estoy detrás suyo. Comenzó a voltearse y cuando lihizo su cara estaba llena de horror y miedo. Yo solo sonreía, tal vez pensaba que me iba a enojar y me encantó ver la cara de esa chica, así ¿por qué no?

- Hola amor.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y pasando mi brazo por su cintura se sentía tan bien, en cambio Bella estaba de piedra y no reaccionaba y cuando por fin reaccionó me dijo o bueno trato d decir.

- yo… no es… ¿por qué tú?- tratabana de explicarme y preguntarme, antes de que dijera la verdad le dije.

- está bien mi vida, no me molesta el que le hayas dicho a tus amiga sobre nosotros.- le die sonriendo y agregé en su oído.- te voy a ayudar no te preocupe.- culminé guiñándole el ojo.

- um… ok eh… que alivio por un momento pensé que no te parecía.- respondí algo nerviosa.

- ya te dije que me preocupa que tengas problemas en el colegio, pero me parece bien que le digas a tus amigas- respondi pasando mi mano por su mejilla dejándola ahí pero al momento que mi mano hizo contacto con su piel senti una descarga electrica

Principio del formulario

Bella Pov.  
Ay no creo que voy a hiperventilar. Edward escucho que dije que era mi novio pero tal vez no escucho que era el, sino solo novio.  
Al ver su sonrisa mi ligera esperanza desaparecio y todo mi mundo paso a ser lleno de miedo al ver que iba a hablar. Eso te pasa por mentirosa me regañe a mi misma.

-Hola amor- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ok, que estoy en un universo paralelo y esto e suna boma o que?. Luego pasó su brazo por mi cintura, debia de estar feliz por esto ya que mis piernas me flaqueaban.  
Estaba como piedra no podia creer esto.

-yo... no es...por que tu?- trate de explicar y preguntar pero no salia nada prudente de mi boca.

-esta bien mi vida, no me molesta el que le hayas dicho a tus amigas sobre nosotros- me dijo sonriendo y agrego pero en mi oido- te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes- y me guiño un ojo

Definitivamnete voy a hiperventilar y tengo que contestarle- um... ok eh... que alivio por un momento pense que te ibas a molestar- logre articular ya que no estaba tan nerviosa.

-ya te dije que me preocupa que tengas problemas en el colegio, pero me parece bien que le digas a tus amigas- dijo y puso su mano en mi mejilla, al momento que su piel estuvo en comntacto directo con la mia senti una descarga electrica pero fue algo lindo y me perdi en sus ojos.

-si claro um...-dije tratando d epensar coherentemente pero no podia concentrarme con su mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura

-nos vamos?- dijo sonriendo por verme asi, en otra situacion lo golpearia, solo asenti para no pasar verguenza- con su permiso- agrego, todas tenian la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa.

Puede alcanzar a decirle a Angela que la llamaba luego y vi que asintio, Edward me llevaba pero ya no tenía su mano en mi mejilla, ni en mi cintura, ahora cogia mi mano y me miraba sonriendo sinceramente yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.  
Me sentia tan bien, pero no debía hacerme ilusiones ya que solo lo hacia para ayudarme.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- me pregunto mirandome preocupado, todavia tenia agarrada mi mano y la otra la pasaba por mi cabeza.

-si ¿por que?- le pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñación aunque estaba embobada mirandolo

-porque llegamos al auto- dijo mirando al auto, tanto tiempo habia estado metida en mi mundo que no lo note?- ademas llevo llamandote un rato y no respondias, yo...me tenias preocupado- dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla otra vez

-lo siento- murmure agachando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

En respuesta escuche su hermosa risa- ¿por que te disculpas?- me pregunto sacando su mano de mi mejilla y en el momento en que lo hizo senti un vacio que fue reemplazado cuando senti su mano en mi barbilla haciendome levantar la cabeza- ¿y por que agachas la cabeza?-me pregunto mirandome a los ojos fijamente

-yo...me disculpe por preocuparte- dije nerviosa sin poder apartar mi mirada de la suya, vi que fruncio el ceño- y lo de porque bajo la cabez aes algo inevitable- dije tratando de apartar mi mirada de la suya pero fue imposible

-no tienes porque disculparte, porque cada vez que te suceda algo o tengas algun problema me voy a preocupar y no quiero que vayas a estar disculpandote a cada momento- me dijo dulce pero a la vez firmemente acariciando mi mejilla.

-pero es que- no continue poruqe su dedo en mis labios indicandome que no dijera nada

-nada de peros asi que olvidalo así tu me digas que no debo hacerlo igual lo haré- me contestó y esta vez hizo algo que no me lo esperaba, me abrazó pero fue un abrazo diferente a los que me han dado y lo siguiente que escuche no se si fue producto de mi imaginacion- no soportaria si te pasara algo o peor aún te perdiera nuevamente- pero fue tan bajo que no creo que haya sido real.

Queria preguntarle si habia dicho algo pero no quise dañar el momento, le iba a corresponder el abrazo pero se separo- dijistes algo- le pregunte apenas se separo, me parecio que se puso nervioso pero fue tan breve que me confundio de nuevo

-no solo que a si digas que no me preocupe lo hare- me respondio tranquilamente. Ok necesito descansar mi mente me esat jugando malas bromas- nos vamos- dijo abriendome la puerta del auto.

-gracias- le dije sonriendole antes de entar al auto, al hacerlo su aroma me dio de frente.  
Su auto estaba inundado de su fragancia que por un momento me mareo.

Se subio al auto, arrancó y se formo un incómodo silencio.  
Lo miraba de reojo y vi que ponia caras raras, como si quisier hablar pero cuando lo iba a hacer se arrepentia y no puede evitar soltar una risita.  
Justo el semáforo estaba en rojo por lo que se detuvo y se giro hacia mi- ¿de que te ries?- me pregunto confundido

-nada- dije tratando en vano de no reir- solo que vi algo y me causó gracia- le conteste, era la verdad

-entonces quiero saberlo para yo tambien reirme- me dijo sonriendome, me estaab deslumbrando

-de ti- le dije sin pensar ya que estaba atontada por su sonrisa

-de mi?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿por que?- parecia algo molesto

-porque te ves lindo contrariado- le dije y fué cuando ahi reaccione arrepintiendome de lo que acababa de decir

Estaba sonriendo torcidamente- entonces- dijo parando d ehablar para darle suspenso- crees que soy lindo- lo dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta mientras arrancaba

-mmm... ves te reistes- dije tratando de cambiar el tema por algo tonto

-tal vez, aunque no fue por las misma razones- dijo virando para luego verme- no has contestado crees que soy lindo?- me preguntó olviendo la vista al frente

Tenia un debate en mi interior aceptarlo o negarlo rotundamente y se me ocurrio la manera perfecta de cambiar de tema- ¿por que me ayudastes?- le pregunte observandolo fijamente y vi que sonrio

-todavia no me contestas y yo pregunte primero pero bueno te respondo si tu respondes esto ¿por que dijistes que yo soy tu novio?- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto, mirandome fijamente y sonriendome torcidamente.  
Ge nial yo y mi bocota.  
**  
Continuara...**

Se que me tarde demasiado pero no fue mi culpa, ojala les haya gustado y si comentan mas de 5 personas no pido mas el siguiente capi va a estar para el sabado y el sexto para el 23 o 24 como regalo de navidad cuidensen y nos leemos bye....


	5. Discuciones y ¿sentimientos?

Ola waaaaaaa en serio sorry por la demora no habia podido termianr el capi y para rematar ayer estaba deprimida por que me cai en un examen y toy mal en esa materia... se uqe ustedes pensaran ay esta chica siempre sale con una escusa y lo lamento en serio yo entiendo su coraje creo que el capi esta largo ojala les guste y perdonen los errores no aseguro fecha para el proximo capi tal vez solo tal vez para el 30 o 31 depende de mis examenes asi que rueguen porque me vaya bien y tenga tiempo para escribirlo sin mas les dejo el capi disfruntenlo.

**Capitulo 5: Discusiones y ¿sentimientos?**

_-todavia no me contestas y yo pregunte primero pero bueno te respondo si tu respondes esto ¿por que dijistes que yo soy tu novio?- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto, mirandome fijamente y sonriendome torcidamente.  
Ge-nial, __suspire pesadamente __yo y mi bocota._

- estoy esperando una respuesta Bella.- me dijo, sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero yo estaba viendo mis manos que de momento eran lo más interesante.- Bella.- dijo en tono de advertencia, se formo un incomodo silencio nuevamente. Escuché que Edward soltó un pesado suspiro acomodándose en su lugar para luego prender el auto y arrancar.

Parecía molesto, yo iba en mi lugar con la cabeza mirando mis manos y formé una cortina de cabello que cubría mis ojos.

Cuando me decidí que no debreía ser cobade total me había ayudado.- Edward yo…- pero me interrumpió y me arrepentí de no haberle contestado cuando me lo preguntó.

- llegamos.- dijo de manera fría y cortante, sin mirarme a los ojos. Me dolió demasiado su manera de hablarme. Sentí algo dentro de mí que se rompe.

Sentí que si hablaba se me iban a asalir las lágrimas era algo tonto ya que él y yo no somos casi nada y no era normal que é me ponga así, nadie lo ha hecho ni él.

Así que iba a abrir la puerta y bajarme sin decir nada, él no me la había abierto como siempre, me sentí más mal y cogí mi mochila dispuesta a salir de una.

- hasta mañana.- dijo friamente sin mirarme.

- hasta… mañana.- dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz cosa que no logré y no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran. Salí rapidamente buscando las llaves para entrar, escuché la puerta del auto abrirse para luego ser cerrada.

- Bella.- escuché que gritó Edward estaba viniendo hacia mí, encontre las llaves, estaba tratando de abrir. Rayos esto solo me pasa a mí. Debía entrar él no podía verme estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Bella.- volvió a gritar esta vez lo escuché más cerca. Maldita puerta abrete y como arte de magia se abrió. Entre rápido y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta él solo estaba a dos pasos de ahí así que de los nervios la tire y le dio en la cara.

- Bella, abre la puerta.- me pidió mientras la golpeaba fuertemente retrocedí un poco y de la nada apareció mi mamá.

- Hola Bells.- masculló tranquilamente, pero luego me vió bien.- oh por Dios que te pasa hija?- me preguntó acercándose.

- Bella, se que estás ahí, abre.- pidió Edward nuevamente, ¿por qué tenía que estar mamá ahí?

- ¿ese es Edaward?- preguntó aunque era más una afirmación.- Bells que pasó?- ,e prg untó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Ahí sin decir nada salí disparada hacia las escaleras uf no tropecé por suerte llegue en una pieza a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro.

- Bella por favor hija abre.- rogó mi mamá

- no…- le dije con la voz rota.- no hasta que él se vaya.- le dije derrumbada en la puerta.

- no está, le pedí que se fuera.- ay no Reneé no soy estúpida.

- no soy tonta mamá, el sigue aquí y no pienso salir hasta que se vaya.- le dije un poco calmada.

Después de algunos intentos por parte de Reneé paraa que salga se rindió y se fue, me asomé por la ventana y el auto de Edward seguía ahí.

Me recosté en mi cama, ya no lloraba es más ni siquiera sé porque lloraba no debería importarme si me habla o no pero lamentablemente me importa y la manera en que habló y miró me destrozó.

No sé cuanto pasó, no creo que haya sido más de media hora cuando volví a escuchar que alguien golpeó la puerta.

- mamá, te dije que no saldría hasta que él se marche y si eres tú Edward vete porque no pienso abrirte.- le contesté mirando a la puerta.

- no soy ninguno de los dos Bells.- apenas escuché su voz corrí hacia la puerta la brí y lo jalé para que entre rápido. Apenas cerré la puerta lo abracé feliz que estuviera conmigo.

- Tranquila ya cálmate.- me dijo guiándome hasta mi cama y no recuerdo en que momento comencé a llorar de nuevo.

- es que no puedo evitarlo.- le dije sin guardarme nada.

- deahógate.- me dijo sobando mi cabeza.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, lo del colegio, lo del auto, lo que pasó al llegar aquí y agregué.- y sabes que es lo peor, es que no se porque me importa tanto y me duele demasiado

-creo saber porque te sientes así- me respondió pero tenia la cara llena de preocupación

-en serio?- le pregunte esperanzada de que aclarara mis dudas- por favor dime que me pasa- le dije amarrándolo del brazo ya que estaba caminando de un lado a otro

-mmm....... yo-se callo por un momento

-por favor Seth dime la verdad- le rogué prácticamente

-creo que te gusta- me respondió volteándose a verme, yo por mi parte estaba en shock no podía creer lo que me decía es decir Edward es lindo pero recién lo conozco no puede gustarme

-Bells ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Seth tomando mi rostro entre sus manos  
-jajajaja- comencé a reírme como loca- buen chiste Seth le dije guardando la esperanza de que haya sido eso, un chiste pero por su cara supe que no era así

-es en serio, no le encuentro otra explicación- me aseguro pero cunado termino de decir aquello apartó la mirada de mi

-Seth te pedí que me dijeras la verdad y se que me estas ocultando algo- le dije firmemente

-mira no estoy seguro por eso no quiero decir nada todavía- me dijo tratando de calmarme- son las cuatro no quieres comer- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado. Las cuatro que rápido pasó el tiempo, negué con la cabeza no tenía apetito- estas cansada- no me lo pregunto lo afirmo- ¿por que no duermes mejor?- iba a negar nuevamente pero un bostezo involuntario se escapo de mis labios

-estoy bien- dije tratando de engañarlo

-vamos duerme un rato- dijo tratando de que me recostara

-no tengo sueño- trate de convencerlo pero volví a bostezar

-duerme voy a estar aquí- me dijo

-lo prometes- le pregunte

-por supuesto enana descansa- me aseguro, fruncí el ceño ante su apodo pero me sentí muy cansada que me recosté sin reclamar nada. El comenzó a pasar su mano por mi cabeza y a tararear una canción para arrullarme, no se como ni cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo...

**************************En el primer piso********************************

-Reneé ¿no crees que ya han estado allá arriba solos mucho tiempo?- pregunto Edward impaciente de solo pensar a ese chico con Bella, solos, en la habitación de ella y lo peor ver a Reneé así de tranquila.

-si pero yo confío en el, Edward podrías decirme ¿que paso?- pregunto Reneé preocupada

-mmm....... yo no- el suspiró, no sabia que decir- lo que paso fue- pero no continuo porque lo interrumpieron

-yo te digo lo que paso Reneé- hablo Seth mientras bajaba las escaleras mirando a Edward algo molesto, Edward lo noto y lo miro como si lo quisiera matar por supuesto Reneé no lo noto

-¿y Bella? ¿Como esta?- pregunto antes que cualquier cosa quería saber como estaba su hija

-se quedo dormida- contesto el joven tranquilamente

-Seth ¿que paso? ¿Por que estaba así?- pregunto la joven madre al chico

-lo que sucedió es que se peleo- paro de hablar para mirar a Edward- con una amiga del colegio- finalizo el joven tratando de sonar lo mas convincente

-¿solo por eso?- pregunto una incrédula Reneé, Seth asintió- ¿y por que quería que Edward se marchara para salir?- pregunto porque si esa era la razón por la que su hija llego así, en que quedaba Edward.

Seth soltó una risotada que confundió mas a Reneé pero que a Edward le molesto- Reneé tu sabes como son las chicas no les gusta que un chico las vea llorar- respondió tranquilamente el joven, Edward estaba que no se la creía en serio pensaba que Reneé se iba a creer ese cuento pero la madre de la chica pensaba diferente al joven Cullen

-es verdad, gracias Seth ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Reneé yendo a la cocina

-si es verdad que no quería que la viera llorar ¿por que si dejo que tu la vieras?- pregunto Edward molesto, sabia que no debía preguntar ya que todo lo que ese chico había dicho era mentira. A la final Bella le mintió y el no sabia la verdad, Bella no podía haberle dicho

-porque entre Bells y yo no hay secretos, nos contamos todo y yo siempre he estado junto a ella-respondió Seth mirando a Edward de una manera que le decía "no te metas con ella o te las veras conmigo"- siempre he cuidado de ella y nunca he permitido que alguien la lastime ni lo permitiré- le dijo quedando frente a frente con Edward.

Edward lo miró con odio sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo pero no todo ese odio era hacia es chico sino que también hacia si mismo por haberse ido y no haberla esperado.

Los chicos se miraban y en cualquier momento se iban a dar de golpes- creo que es mejor que te vaya- le dijo Seth ya que no sabia si podría aguantar las inmensas ganas de golpearlo.

Edward lo miro alzando una ceja y le sonrío burlonamente -no es tu casa, no eres quien para botarme- lo que provocó que la ira de Seth aumentara.

-es cierto- respondió Seth sonriéndole de la misma manera- pero no creo que a Bells le haga gracias que sigas aquí si despierta- le contestó mirándolo fijamente

-es por ella que sigo aquí- le contesto Edward desafiándolo- quiero asegurarme de que se sienta mejor

-si ella despertara créeme que no dejaría que la vieras- respondió el chico dejándole a Edward claro que el sabia lo que pasaba- aparte dudo mucho que ella quiera verte continuo.

Edward entendió que el sabia la verdad pero no aguanto más y le dijo- y tu que sabes!?, no la conoces!- agrego molesto por la actitud de ese chico con Bella, esa actitud no es de amigos como ella había dicho que eran

-la conozco y mucho mas que tu- Seth estaba molesto como se atrevía a decir que no la conocía.

A estas alturas ya no estaban hablando habían comenzado a subir el tono de voz- pues fíjate que te equivocas, la conozco de mucho mas tiempo que tu- le respondió sin pensar en lo que decía. René justo en ese momento salio de la cocina para ver porque Seth se tardaba tanto en entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar a Edward decir eso

-mentira- dijo Seth- Bella y yo fuimos los mejores amigos- respondió automáticamente Edward, en estos momentos no se detenía a pensar en lo que decía.

Seth estaba confundido- chicos ¿sucede algo?- pregunto René interviniendo entre los dos antes de que Edward dijera algo mas.

Los dos la miraron y Edward reacciono a tiempo- no nada- contesto dándole a entender a Reneé que se lo agradecía- yo tengo que irme, mama debe de estar preocupada y además voy a tener que soportar a Alice con su interrogatorio- dijo haciendo una mueca al decir lo ultimo, Alice era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos

-no seas tan duro con ella, solo se preocupa por ti- le dijo Reneé sonriéndole

-lo se pero a veces se comporta como si fuera mi madre- agrego Edward algo preocupado por el montón de preguntas que le haría su hermana al llegar.

-asi son todas Edward- le contesto Renee soltando unas risitas, en respuesta el soltó un pesado suspiro.

Seth estaba confundido por lo que habia dicho antes Edward pero luego al escuchar que hablaban sobre una chica estaba enojadisimo, ese sujeto tiene novia y le coquetea a Bella.

Ya no se iba a salvar iba a golpearlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sonó su celular, vio el numero y rodo los ojos.

Renee y Edward lo miraban esperando que contestara -hola- respondió sonriendo

-Seth estoy tratando de dormir como me dijistes, me levanto y me doy cuenta de dos cosas- respondio Bella tranquilamente cosa que asustó mas a Seth

-de que te distes cuenta?- pregunto con miedo pero sino preguntaba era peor

-primero me despierto y no estas conmigo como me prometiste- dijo aparentando esttar calmada- y segundo me desperté porque tú estasbas haciendo escándalo- termino gritando un poco que el pobre tuvo que alejar algo el móvil

-si yo se, pero no fue mi culpa sino de- se quedo callado esperando que ella entendiera porque no seguia para decir el nombre del culpable, en respuesta Bella soltó un grito ahogado

-sigue aqui?- preguntó Bella

-si pero se fue- dijo esperando que ella entendiera

-un momento acabas de decir que sigue aqui y ahora que ya se fue?- pregunto confundida

-ajá tu sabes como es el- dijo para ver si ya entendia

-mmm...el, está, se fue...-dijo pensando- estas tratando de decirme que sigue aqui pero que ya se va?- respondio Bella aunque fue mas una pregunta que afirmacion

-exacto que lista eres Leah-dijo sonriendole a Renee ya que esta lo miraba- y ya sabes yo no dije ningun nombre

-es en serio? Leah?no se te ocurrio nada mejor como emily- contestó bella algo molesta, de todas las personas que pudo decir que era solo se le ocurrio decir Leah, no es que Leah le cayera mal era solo que no se llevaban bien, no congeniaban era lo que decia Seth.

No congeniaban mis polainas, yo no le agradaba y ella a mi pues...me daba igual

-soy brillante no?- respondio el chico sonriendo ya que se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando Bella y que ahora rodaba los ojos.

dicho y hecho Bella al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo rodó los ojoa- como sea voy a tratar de dormir- respondio Bella ya que estaba cabeceandose

-esta bien te quiero- contesto Seth colgando no sin antes escuchar _"yo tambien aunque a veces sea para matarte"_ el solo sonrio.

Edward rodo los ojos, si ese tipo estaba con Bella lo mataría como se atrevía a engañarla pero si el era el novio de Bella Reneé diría algo, aunque tal vez Renee no sabía nada. Estaba confundido que rayos era ese chico para Bella.

-Seth vas a comer?- preguntó Renee al chico que estaba distraido en otra cosa

-eh si, si...- repsondio todavia ido

-y tu Edward quieres comer algo?- el de seguro tenia hambre, no era buena cocinera pero sabía defenderse

-no gracias Renee como ya te dije tengo que irme- respondio no queria ser grosero pero su madre lo esperaba en casa y aunque no le agradara Alice

-esta bien Edward saludame a Esme-le pidio Renee mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

-por supuesto, adios- respondio dándole un beso en la mano a Renee- y por favor me llamas para decirme como esta Bella- agrego esperando que Renee aceptara

-claro y Edward gracias- respondio muy agradecida- Edward- el se volteo a verla- recuerda paciencia- le dijo sonriendole, el rodo los ojos

-que mas me toca- respondio con cansancio.

Comenzo a alejarse hacia el auto , una vez adentro arranco.

Renee cerro la puerta y se encamino hacia la cocina esperando que Seth la siguiera, luego de unos momentos el chico la siguio.

**************************Con Edward********************************

_**Edward Pov**_

Casi arruino todo sino hubiera sido por Renee todo se hubiera ido al carajo y todo por un maldito impulso, que me estaba pasando! ibamos a golpearnos porque a el ganas no le faltaban y yo no iba a dudar en responderle.

Pise el acelerador a fondo y puse algo de musica para relajarme, la música de Debussy inundo el lugar y yo me relaje al instante. Sin querer recorde cuando Bella dijo que le gustaba Muse, no podia creerlo sin duda seguia siendo una caja llena de sorpresas.

Sonrei sin poder evitarlo y me abrumaron recuerdos del pasado pero toda esa felicidad se esfumo al recordar como se escucho su voz cuando respondio a mi estupida despedida, tarde varios segundos en comprender el porque se le quebro la voz si alice se enterara me diria _"eres un tono" _eso era lo que me decia cuando era un poco insensible con Emilia. Caundo ella estaba triste yo salia con un _"no te pongas asi por eso" _Alice siempre terminaba enterandose y me mandaba a la punta de un cuerno.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta el momento en el que estaba aparcando afuera de mi casa.

Me bajé de mi auto y camine sin ningún apuro a mi casa. Al entrar escuche la televisiopn encendida asi que cerre la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido pero fallé en el intento y sonó muy fuerte el golpe que dio la puerta.

-Edward eres tu?- se escuchó de la cocina y a los segundos mi madre se encontraba frente a mi, yo me limite a saludarla con la mano

-que bueno que estas bien, me tenías preocupada- termino abrazandome

-si yo... lamento eso- le respondí realmente arrepentido no me gustaba que se preocupara. Esme no merecia sufrir, si alguien llegara a lastimarla seria un delito grave.

-esta bien donde estabas? Ali esta desesperada con decirte que ni Jasper puede calmarla- me dijo soltandome de su abrazo

Trague en seco si ni Jasper que es su novio puede calmarla estaba frito- voy a mi recamara haber si cree que he estado ahi- dije dandole un beso en mejilla y me di cuenta que me miraba incredula

-Edward yo...-peor no continuo porque la interrumpieron

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASSEN SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?!- me preguntó aunque seria mejor decir que me lo grito- te he llamado siquiera unas 50 veces y no me contestastes- agrego golpeando impacientemente el suelo con su pie

50 VECES!!! pero mi celular no ha sonado busque en mis bolsillos mi celular para comprobarlo pero no lo tenia que rayos!! y recorde que se cayo cuando sali del auto para seguir a Bella

-yo estaba con Emilia- dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello estaba nervioso

-MENTIRA!!- me acuso con su dedo- Emilia llamo para saber si ya habias llegado y que por que no la habias llamado- me respondio mirandome amenazadoramente- y sera mejor que me digas la verdad- finalizo colocandose frente mi a pesar de ser mas pequeña que yo daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba

-lo que pasa es que queria pensar y me desvie un rato nada mas- Emilia, no era su culpa, era mia solo se preocupaba por mi

-aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, Emilia llamo hace hora y media, son casi las cinco de la tarde donde estabas?- dije amenazadoramente. No me di cuenta en que momento estaba toda mi familia ahi reunida vieno el espectaculo, todos estaban tratando de aguantar la risa

-eso no importa ahora- dije tratando de irme a mi habitacion- Esme voy a mi habitacion, enseguida bajo por mi comida- le conteste tratando de sonreir pero solo me salio una mueca me imagino por la cara que puso Esme

-no mi niño yo te la subo en un momento vete a descansar- dijo mirandome dulcemente yo solo le agradeci con la mirada me dirigi hacia las escaleras y en el trayecto cogi el telefono de la casa para llamar a Emilia.

Llegué a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta, me tumbe en la cama y marque el numero de la casa de Emilia.

_**Fin Edward Pov.**_

**************************En la casa de Bella********************************

Seth todavia seuia pensando en porque Edward habia dicho _"_Bella y yo fuimos los mejores amigos" habia algo raro ahí y quien mejor que Renee para aclarar sus dudas, involuntariamente ante este pensamiento la quedo viendo un buen rato y Renee lo noto pero al ver que Seth seguia viendola no pudo evitar preguntarle

-Seth te sucede algo?- eso hizo que el saliera de su mente- llevas rato mirandome- finalizó sacando al comida que le habia calentado

-Renee puedo preguntarte algo?- hablo pero no ocntesto la pregunta de ella

-claro- respondió distraida ya que no se imaginaba lo que le iba a preguntar.

Seth no estaba seguro si preguntar lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza pero iba a arriesgarse, Renee se volteó nuevamente al ver que no le preguntaba nada

-Renee quiero que me contestes con la verdad- ella asintio confundida- desde cuando Edward conoce a Bella?- obviamente eso no era lo que rodaba por su cabeza pero no encontraba otra manera de expresar sus pensamientos pero supo que había dado en el clavo al ver la reaccion de Renee.

A Renee de la sorpresa casi se le cae el vaso con la bebida de Seth- desde hoy por supuesto- contesto algo nerviosa- ¿por que lo preguntas?- habló un poco mas firme

-Renee ese sujeto me dijo que el y Bella habían sido los mejores amigos y creo que tengo derecho a saber la verdad- contestó Seth muy serio

Reneé suspiro- Bella esta dormida?- preguntó dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentandose en la silla quedando frente a frente con Seth.

El chico dudo en responder no sabía si ya se había vuelto a dormir pero bueno que mas daba- si, me imagino- respondio era la verdad.

Reneé suspiro- Edward dijo eso porque...

Continuara...

Ojala les haya gustado eso es todo por hoy les deseo que pasen una Feliz Navidad!!! Diviertanse y disfruten de este dia junto a todos sus seres queridos y como regalo de navidad les dejo un adelanto pero primero en el siguiente capi **Bella irá a la casa de los Cullen **ahora si

En el siguiente capitulo

_**-y por que no te recuerdo entonces?**_

_**-por que me fui?**_

_**-no querias separarme de mi familia y por eso te alejaste de mi**_

Esos es todo felices fiestas ya saben me inspiro mas si comentan.

Gracias a todos por sus review, alertas y favoritos

Cuidensen los kiere Lesley


	6. Conociendo a las Cullen Iparte

**Capitulo 6: Conociendo a las Cullen Iparte.**

Seth no creía lo que le acababan de decir eso era imposible pensaba el- Reneé pero no crees que Bella debería saberlo?- le pregunto el chico

-no, el me pidió que no dijera nada, por favor no le vayas a decir nada de lo que te acabo de decir- le pidió Reneé a Seth, se lo dijo para que el entendiera pero si Bella se enteraba no sabia como podía reaccionar

-que es lo que se supone que no debo saber?- pregunto Bella mientras entraba a la cocina. Los dos se miraron no sabían que decirle-y? no responden- al ver que ninguno decía nada- Seth podrías contestarme- le pidió mirándolo fijamente

-si- le contesto viendo a Bella a los ojos- lo que pasa es que tu mama me decía que no te dijera que mas tarde iba a llamar Edward a decirle como seguías y que era lo había pasado- termino mintiéndole dándole a entender que la había cubierto con Reneé

-mmm...- fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron por parte de Bella

**BELLA POV.**

-mmm…- fue lo que respondí me parecía raro pero seguro estaba imaginan cosas donde no hay nada ceo que debería dormir un poco mas, eso me esta afectando.

No era para nada raro seguro mi mama no quería que supiera por como reaccione cuando el estuvo aquí.

Tengo que hablar con Seth para saber que fue lo que le dijo ami mama del porqué estaba así –Bella vas a comer?- me pregunto mi mama con mi comida en la mano para calentarla

-si- conteste mientras me sentaba a un lado de Seth y apoyaba mi cabeza e su hombro

-hey como estas?- me pregunto poniendo al igual que yo su cabeza sobre la mía

-mejor le conteste en parte era cierto me sentía mejor al haber descansado pero todavía tenia esa duda, por que me dolió tanto su dureza al hablarme pero bueno lo pasado pisado.

La cena paso muy rápido y alegre por las idioteces de que decía Seth, mi mama y yo no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que reír.

Termine de comer ya me estaba levantando, eran 5 para las 7 wow cuando mi mama hablo-Bella te sientes mejor?- me pregunto mostrando toda la preocupación que había tenido guardada.

No quería hablar de eso así que me limite a asentir

-lo suficiente como para asistir mañana al colegio?- en serio m preguntaba eso. En parte no quisiera ir para no tener que ver a Edward pero no le iba a dar el gusto de ver que me había afectado tanto

-si mama estoy bien, si voy a ir mañana al colegio no te preocupes- le conteste y como vi que iba a decir algo mas

–Seth vamos a mi habitación- le dije rápidamente mientras salía de la cocina y escuchaba como sonaba la silla al abrirse

-gracias por la comida Reneé estaba rico- alcance a escuchar que Seth le decía a mi mama

Subimos juntos las escaleras empujándonos en el trayecto, bromeando y riéndonos. Al llegar a mi cuarto ambos nos sentamos en mi cama frente a frente, nos mirábamos pero ninguno decía nada hasta que Seth habló

-estas segura de ir a clases mañana?- me pregunto con la vista en mi

-sip, no voy a ser cobarde- le respondí muy segura

-porque sino quieres ir esta bien, estas en todo tu derecho- siguió hablando sin tomarme en cuenta

-Seth dije que voy a ir y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión ok?- finalice tomando su cara entre mis manos

-ok yo solo decía- me respondió como dolido

-ven aquí- le hice señas para que pusiera su cabeza en mis piernas, luego de un rato lo hizo.

Comencé a acariciar su cabeza, el tenía los ojos cerrados –lo lamento se que solo te preocupas por mi pero no quiero esconderme- hable, no quería pelear con el, es como un hermano y no me gustaba que se enojara conmigo

-no te disculpes, tienes razón- dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo sinceramente e involuntariamente sonreí yo también pero de la nada Seth se tenso y se sentó de golpe en la cama

–mmm… Bells tu me quieres?- me pregunto nervioso

-si pero no voy a ayudarte a conquistar a una chica- le respondí la ultima vez mi mama pensó que Seth y yo salíamos gracias a un plan brillante de el.

Sonrío de seguro estaba recordándolo –no era eso- dijo riendo –pero si necesito un favor- dijo evitando mi mirada, eso era raro normalmente me queda viendo hasta que me harto y logra convencerme

-esta bien que quieres?- le pregunte ya resignada

-lo que sucede es que necesito que -dijo todo tan rápido que no entendí nada

-puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir pero mas despacio porque no te entendí nada- le conteste pero estaba segura que lo que iba a decir no me iba a gustar

-lo que acabo de decir es que necesito que hables con Leah y la convenzas que no puede salir con ese tipo ya que es muy grande para ella y puede lastimarla- termino de decirme todo despacio y yo le conteste gritando

-estás loco como se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso, sabes que yo no le agrado a Leah y tu vienes a pedirme que yo vaya y le diga que no puede estar con un tipo porque es muy grande para ella- termine de decirle, como podía pensar que iba a hacer eso

-pero Bella entiéndeme tengo que cuidarla- me explico, yo bufe iba a decirle que le diga eso el –y ya intente decírselo pero ni quiso escucharme, tu eres mujer a ti si te puede hacer caso- termino rogándome prácticamente

-Seth hay dos razones por las cuales no puedo ayudarte, la primera y la mas importante tu hermana no va a escucharme y la segunda yo no puedo ir a decirle que no debe salir con un tipo mayor que ella porque sabes que para mi eso no es importante en una relación, siempre y cuando se quieran eso no importa aunque obviamente si el tipo es demasiado grande claro que importa- le conteste eso era lo que yo pensaba sobre la edad en una relación

-pero es que si es muy grande- agrego, Seth estaba muy preocupado

-cuantos años tiene?- le pregunte para saber cuan grande era ese tipo

-19- murmuro, yo rodé los ojos

-aja y Leah que edad tiene?- volví a preguntar, por supuesto que sabia la edad de Leah tenia 15 al igual que yo solo que le gano por meses

-15 pero Bells entiéndeme soy su hermano mayor tengo que cuidarla- me respondió

-mira lo que puedo hacer es hablar con ella y decirle que tenga cuidado y que no se deje hacer nada de ese sujeto si?- no iba a separarlos si se querían, Seth me vio tratando de convencerme que hiciera lo que el quería-tómalo o déjalo- era su problema pero sabia que iba a aceptar

-esta bien- contesto resignado

***************Al día siguiente. ***************

Me levante temprano sin ayuda de mi mama y me metí a la ducha, salí luego de varios minutos para colocarme le uniforme estaba demasiado alegre y ni idea de porque pero bueno. Termine de vestirme y me peine logrando que mi cabello quedara ondulado y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios aunque no se notaba así que no habría problema.

Preparada agarre mi mochila y mi celular pero cuando lo agarre casi me da un infarto al ver que tenía como quince llamadas pérdidas todas eran de Ángela y como si fuera poco tenía varios mensajes de ella, estaba en serios problemas –hoy va a ser un largo día- hable para mi

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi papa- buenos días papi- le di un beso en la mejilla y cogí mi dinero para salir del cuarto

-alguien se levanto de muy buen humor- escuche que mi papa gritaba yo solo reí

-es cierto- apoyo mi mama

-mami no te hubieras molestado- le dije al ver que había hecho un gran desayuno aunque bueno fallo en el intento

-cualquier cosa por mi niña- me contesto agarrando mi mejilla

-mmm… esta bien- comencé a comer pero algo suave y que pudiera terminar pronto- gracias por la comida, gracias mami- apenas termine de hablar fui para el baño a enjuagarme la boca y me puse un poco mas de brillo Salí del baño y baje rápido las escaleras -adiós- le grite a mi papa ya que olvide despedirme de el arriba peo bueno ya que –adiós mama- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-suerte- me dijo mi mama

-si ma, hoy va a ser un gran día- le respondí y agregue- por cierto no te importa si voy hoy a donde Ángela luego de clases Seth va a traerme a casa- le pregunte temiendo que se negara aunque metido Seth no lo haría, asintió dándome mi permiso.

Al salir de la casa vi que el auto de Edward ya estaba parqueado ahí, vi la hora me había retrasado? pero no toco la bocina.

Todavía faltaba para que el viniera pero como si fuera poco, Edward estaba contra el auto como pensativo.

Yo para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia cerré un poquito fuerte la puerta, el se sobresalto y se giro para verme.

**EDWARD POV**

Salí antes de mi casa para llegar antes donde Bella para disculparme con ella por suerte llegue como cinco minutos antes, me baje del auto y me arrime a el pensando en una manera de disculparme con ella cuando escuche que la puerta se cerraba por lo que me sobresalte.

Me gire para verla y casi se me cae la baba al verla.

Estaba hermosa, su cabello estaba ondulado, parecía que estuviera maquillada pero no era así y tenía un poco de brillo en los labios. Tenia que usar todo mi autocontrol para no asustarla porque se veía preciosa y estoy seguro que ahorita piensa que soy un idiota

Parecía alegre creo que es una buena señal después de todo mi mama me dijo que me disculpara cuando fuera un buen momento pero no ahora.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo bueno mas bien al auto, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en no babear.

Antes de pasar a mi lado dijo –buenos días Edward- sonriéndome- acaso era bipolar? no importaba igual iba a disculparme con ella.

Me gire de inmediato para ir hacia el auto y abrirle la puerta mientras lo hacia le conteste –buenos días Bella- le dije nervioso, ella me sonrío y entro diciendo

-gracias- yo cerré la puerta para dar la vuelta rápidamente, una vez adentro del auto lo encendí y arranque. Una cuadras mas allá de la casa de Bella paré –Bella debemos hablar- hable primero ya que vi que iba a decir algo

–sobre lo de ayer- agregue, ella por su parte estaba normal.

Suspire antes de comenzar a hablar pero no pude decir nada porque Bella hablo –que pasó ayer?- pregunto como si nada mirándome inocentemente

-todo Bella, acaso no recuerdas?- como no podía recordarlo la había hecho llorar, había hecho llorar a un ángel debería de estar enojada, debería odiarme pero ella es única

-la verdad no, no recuerdo- me contesto

-Bella por favor no me hagas esto- le pedí de por si me era difícil hablar sobre lo de ayer porque cada vez que lo hacia me daban mas ganas de golpearme.

**BELLA POV.**

Se giró para verme y puedo jurar que se quedó idiotizado yo no soy una persona que se cree demasiado ya que soy normal, no soy hermosísimas pero tampoco soy fea.

Comencé a caminar hacia el auto y al pasar a su lado le dije –buenos días Edward- sonriéndole- sentí que se giró yo seguí caminando hacia el auto y una vez cerca el me abrió la puerta mientras lo hacia me contestó

–buenos días Bella- dijo algo nervioso, yo le sonreí y entre diciéndole

-gracias- el cerró la puerta para dar la vuelta rápidamente, una vez adentro del auto lo encendió y arrancó. Una cuadras más allá de mi casa paró

–Bella debemos hablar- habló el primero ya que vio que iba a decir algo –sobre lo de ayer- agregó, yo por mi parte estaba normal.

Suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar pero no pudo decir nada porque yo hablé –que pasó ayer?- pregunte como si nada mirándolo inocentemente

-todo Bella, acaso no recuerdas?- como no podía recordarlo había llorado como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, debería de estar enojada, debería odiarlo pero no puedo tal vez Seth tenga…

-la verdad no, no recuerdo- le conteste

-Bella por favor no me hagas esto- me pidió, al parecer le era difícil hablar sobre lo de ayer pues no era el único pero su forma de hablarme ayer me dolió y sufrí.

Que tiene de malo que sufra un poco, si lo se soy mala.

Puse mi carita mas inocente –hacerte que Edward?- le dije viéndolo fijamente

-por haberme comportado como un idiota ayer contigo, no tenia razones y me comporte como un patan en serio no sabes como me odio por haberte tratado así ayer en especial por haber hecho que lloraras- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me pareció que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y me sentí triste, tan mal se había puesto.

Tal vez le importo, solo tal vez…no Bella quítate esas ideas de la cabeza

-Edward tranquilo si?- le pedí haciendo que me mirara ya que había desviado la mirada y su mano ya no estaba en mi mejilla, al verlo me dolió el corazón estaba triste y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla esta estaba mal un ángel no debía llorar –no pasa nada, yo exagere las cosas- al terminas de decir eso me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Ahora Edward me miraba enojado

-exagerar? Bella era lo mas normal que reaccionaras así por mis idioteces- ya había suavizado un poco su mirada –perdóname si? Te lo pido- me pidió aunque eso sonó a suplica, no me gustaba parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir del auto y arrodillarse

-ya te dije Edward no pasa nada ok?- le dije en parte era mentira pero con tal de no verlo triste no me importaba nada

-claro que pasa- me dijo como volviéndose a enojar

-mira hagamos un trato, yo te disculpo si tu me dices porque me ayudaste te parece?- le propuse para que se calmara

-esta bien aunque no me merezco que me perdones tan rápido- me contesto sin duda era terco –te ayude porque no me gusto como te trato esa chica y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero que por suerte pude escucharlo

-Edward- el me miro- por que dices eso? es la segunda vez que te escucho decir ese tipo de cosas- le pregunte seria

-que cosas?- me pregunto ¿nervioso?

-como lo de ahorita, que harías cualquier cosa por mi y ayer dijiste que no soportarías perderme otra vez- de lo ultimo no estaba segura pero iba a correr el riesgo

-yo… Bella aunque no lo creas me importas y no quiero que te pase algo ni que nadie te lastime yo te quiero y te voy a proteger de cualquiera incluso de mi mismo- me respondió evadiendo mi pregunta pero todo lo que me dijo me pareció tan dulce y unas imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza pero fue demasiado rápido

–ay- solté ya que me dio una fuerte punzada luego de ver esas imágenes

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto Edward preocupado

-si, no pasas nada tranquilo- le conteste ya que no quería armar un alboroto por nada

-sabes que eres pésima mintiendo- me dijo riendo un poco

-si ya me lo habían dicho- agregue tratando de cambiar el tema

-segura que estas bien?, si te sientes mal dímelo si? Quiero que confíes en mí, quiero que seamos amigos- me dijo

-esta bien- le respondí –gracias y amigos- agregue dándole la mano y sonriendo

-de nada- respondió tomando mi mano en ese momento nuevamente volví a sentir miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo y sonriendo torcidamente

-entonces nos vamos?- pregunte rompiendo el contacto que teníamos

-por supuesto, lo lamento- una vez que termino de hablar arranco

-si vamos a ser amigos debemos saber cosas del otro no crees?- hable rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-tienes razón- respondió sonriendo –pero pregunta tu, yo no tengo muchas preguntas- yo lo mire, entonces yo no le interesaba, no quería conocerme, no se que cara habré tenido que hablo rápidamente –es que yo ya se cosas de ti, Charlie y Reneé- me contesto simplemente

-ok- mis papas tenían que ser –primera pregunta- lo pensé por un momento –cuando es tu cumpleaños?- le pregunté era lo básico

-el 20 de junio- respondió sonriéndome, acaso no se cansaba de sonreír.

Luego de varias preguntas no tan importantes le pregunte lo que me moría por saber- oye y tu novia no se molesta porque me ayudes con esta mentira- le pregunte de una mejor forma para no ser tan obvia y así sabia si tenia novia o no, el en respuesta se rió.

Yo no entendí que le causaba tanta gracias así que se lo pregunte- se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- le pregunte un poquito molesta de que se burlara de mi pregunta

-no mi novia no se enoja- dijo ignorando mi pregunta, ósea que si tenia novia, es que era imposible que no tuviera, tranquila me dije a mi misma –lo que sucede Bella es que yo no tengo novia por eso no se puede enojar- agrego aun riendo

Sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima, un gran peso –mmm…-fue todo lo que respondí

-bueno ahora me toca ami- a lo que yo hice un puchero yo todavía tenia unas preguntas- tu puchero es adorable pero quiero saber una cosa solo eso y de ahí sigues preguntándome ok?- yo asentí dándole a entender que solo una pregunta -por que dijiste que yo era tu novio y no hablaste de el?- ok eso me había tomado desprevenida

-porque yo no tengo novio y ella me hablaba sobre ti te molesta?- no quería que se enfadara

-tonta Bella si me molestara ya te lo habría dicho no?- me pregunto sonriendo con la vista en frente

-bueno ahora sigo yo oki?- respondí preguntando y quiso reprochar pero no le di oportunidad ya que puse mi mejor puchero

-eso debería ser un delito- murmuro mas para si que para mi- esta bien

-Edward en serio esperas que creas que no tienes novia- le pregunto algo incrédula de lo que me había dicho

-bueno es la verdad yo no tengo novia- me contesto, parecía que decía la verdad- Bella es en serio yo no te mentiría- agrego

-eso espero porque odio que me mientan- eso era lo que yo mas detestaba, las mentiras

El estaba manejando normal, todavía tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar al colegio, nos encontrábamos hablando y riendo cuando empezó a sonar la canción sigo al corazón(1)

_"Quiero ir a buscar  
el camino que la vida tiene para mi  
sigue al corazón, sin pensar  
el sabrá mejor que yo elegir  
Sigo al corazón  
y no me puedo arrepentir"_

No encontraba mi celular, estaba en algún lugar de mi mochila pero no sabia donde, Edward sonreía, no se si habría escuchado esa canción pero a mi me encanta

_"Se que esta vez  
hay un sueño que  
la vida te quiere cumplir  
Sigue al corazón  
sin dudar  
cuando no te puedas decidir  
Sigue al corazón  
que no te puedes confundir"_

-lo encontré- se me escapo de la felicidad al haberlo encontrado aunque no conocía ese numero, parecía del extranjero

-hola-conteste algo ansiosa pensando en quien podía ser

-_hola como esta la chica mas hermosa del mundo_- dijo al otro lado una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar

-pues mas o menos, estoy algo triste porque el cuarto chico mas bello del mundo me tenia abandonada- le conteste tratando de sonar dolida

-_cuarto? que mala_- me dijo un poco triste- _y se puede saber quienes están antes que yo?_- me pregunto curioso

-me imagino que no hay inconveniente, curioso- le conteste riendo -haber en primer lugar claro Robert Pattinson, en segundo lugar Taylor Lautner y en tercer lugar bueno- lo ultimo lo dije nerviosa

-_si, si ya se antes que yo esta Demetri_- hablo pero ese nombre lo dijo con desprecio que tonta como me pude haber olvidado de Demetri pero el quedaría en cuarto lugar y Alec en quinto

-mmm...yo lo lamento- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-_lo lamento? Bella por que te disculpas?_- me pregunto confundido

-es que me equivoqué tu no estas en cuarto lugar- le conteste nerviosa

-_ah no? no me digas que estoy antes que Demetri_- se auto contesto el mismo feliz pero eso no quito que igual dijera ese nombre con desprecio

-no, estas en quinto lugar sorry- le conteste apenada

-_haber, un lugar se de quien es y el otro que sobra de quien es?_- pregunto muy interesado, desde cuando era tan curioso?- _no me digas que Seth esta antes que yo o mejor aun antes que Demetri_- hablo riendo

-no de hecho esta contigo en quinto lugar- respondí rápidamente

-_oye cuando te mencione a Demetri fue que me bajaste un puesto eso quiere decir que te habías olvidado de el jajajaja_-se largo a reír- _ok, ok ya conociste a alguien mas?_- me pregunto cuando acabo de reírse

-algo así- le respondí avergonzada de que lo notara- Al no quiero hablar de eso ahora si?- le pedí

-_claro pero esa persona esta antes que Demetri no?_- me pregunto

-oye y como así te has tomado un rato de tu valioso tiempo para llamarme?- le pregunte seria

-_lo lamento primita pero tu sabes entre mi papa y mi hermana_- respondió

-claro tu hermana, la que por cierto me odia- le dije, solo había que ver como me miraba

-_no la tomes en cuenta te tiene celos_- hablo como si nada

-claro como a ti no te ve así- hable- oye ya que topamos el tema y Demetri?- le pregunte

Demetri y yo no habíamos hablado hace mucho tiempo y quería saber de el- _Bella porque me preguntas a mi si sabes que no me_- pero no lo deje continuar

-si, se que no te agrada pero entiéndeme, no he sabido nada de el y bueno tu vives con el así que debes saber sobre el es lógico- le explique

-_si pero aparte de que no me agrada no lo he visto_- me respondió

-claro lo olvidaba- ya me acordaba porque cuando estaba allá casi no lo veía- tu tío obvio lo tiene de aquí para allá en encargos y por eso no ha podido hablar conmigo, ay!!! es que tu tío me odia igual o mas que tu hermana se juntan para hacerme la vida de cuadritos- le dije harta era obvio que por eso Demetri no me había hablado

-_Bella te recuerdo mi tío como tu lo llamas también es tu tío_- dijo riendo- _pero Demetri no esta haciendo ningún encargo_- agrego recalcando el nuestro

-ah no?-pregunte tratando de sonar normal- entonces?- logre peguntar sin que mi voz se quebrara

-_Bella olvídalo si?_-me pidió

-es eso verdad?, el ya se olvido de mi- hable triste pero firme

-_Bella no_- iba a reclamar pero no lo deje

-esta bien lo entiendo quien no va a olvidarse de mi si soy tan insignificante- dije muy seria, de la nada el auto se detuvo muy bruscamente que las llantas rechinaron y estoy segura que si no hubiera tenido puesto el cinturon habría salido volando por la ventana

-_Bella que paso? estas bien? que fue ese ruido? por que no respondes?_-me abrumo de preguntas Alec pero yo estaba en shock, cuando de repente sali de mis pensamientos y me giré para ver a Edward y preguntarle que habia pasado

-Edward que...?- pero el me interrumpio de manera muy brusca

-no vuelvas a decir que eres insignificante entendistes?-a lo que me limité a asentir- bien ahora pasame tu celular- hablo molesto

Estuve a punto de asentir pero reaccione- no- le conteste firme

-Bella dame tu movil- esta vez sonó a orden

-no- volví a responderle pero la mirada de Edward me dio miedo asi que mejor se lo di sin volver a reclamar, aún podia escuchar a Alec preguntar que habia pasado

-hola- dijo Edward serio pero a la vez enojado tanto asi que me dio miedo- si, ella esta bien- se quedo callado, me imagino que Alec debe de estar preguntando algo -si, soy Edward Cullen- hablo educadamente- escucha disculpa por meterme pero dile a ese tal Demetri que es un grandisimo idiota por poner triste a Bella y que si no es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta lo valiosa que es se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida- hablo serio y enfadado- la verdad no- hablo sin rastro de enfado- no, no lo ha hecho- agrego ahora melancolico- de acuerdo fue un gusto hablar contigo- escucho lo que le decian y rió -hazlo por mi, adios- terminó de despedirse devolviendome mi celular

-hola- dije una vez que lo tome

-_bueno Bella se que estas en bueas mano te dejo_- iba a colgar

-Al, no!! no dejes de llamarme si?- le pedi

-_jaja_- escuche su risa-_eso jamás de hecho iba a llamarte mas tarde para hablar_- agrego feliz- _hablamos cuidate muack te quiero_- waaa amaba a mi primo es lo mejor

-yo tambien te quiero chao- colgué feliz de haber hablado con el me hacia tanta falta

-Bella perdon por lo del auto y lamento haberte quitado tu celular- dijo Edward avergonzado, el auto todavia estaba parado

Quise asustarlo un poco- mira Edward- comence muy seria y vi su cara, estaba nervioso- gracias eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, nunca nadi me habia defendido así- terminé dandole un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo aunque después iba a estar muy avergonzada no importaba ahora

-tu eres muy valiosa y no mereces sufrir por nadie- dijo en mi oido y un escalofrio me recorrio todo el cuerpo

Al separarnos no nos alejamos completamente, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y comenzamos a acortar la poca distancia hasta que senti el pequeño roce de nuestro labios.  
Ibamos a profundizar el beso pero un ruido nos hizo separarnos completamente. Edward estaba con la vista en frente yo estoy segura que estaba mas roj que un tomate, eso no era lo que tenia pensado, como fue que de un abrazo termine besandome con Edward aunque no fue un beso beso sino un simple roce mis labios ardian.

Edward arranco y el resto del camino continuo en silencio, el estaba muy callado seguro pensando en como explicarme que fue un error y todo eso, no me di cuenta el momento en el que llegams al colegio y amobs seguiamos sin decir nada. Esataba desabrichandome el cinturon y saque fuerzas no se de donde para hablar con mi acompañante -Edward hoy no me vengas a recoger a la salida- le dije por suerte tranquila

-Bella si es por lo que acabo de suceder yo lo- no lo deje terminar de hablar porque no soportaria escuchar lo que iba a decir

-no digas que lo sientes y que te arrepientes por favor- le pedi susurrando lo ultimo

-no iba a disculparme por eso, no me arrepiento de lo que paso iba a decir que me disculpes si lo que hice te molesto- me contesto esbozando una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Sentí una enorme felicidad al saber eso e inmediatamente sonrei- entonces si no es por eso por lo que no tengo que venir a verte por que es?- me pregunto desabrochandose el cinturon

-es que voy a ir a la casa de una amiga- conteste con simplesa

-ya pero yo puedo llevarte- me respondio, acaso estaba loco?

-no porque tu deber es llevarme a mi casa no a donde yo quiera, no eres mi chofer- le dije molesta ya que eso era lo que parecia

-mi deber es llevarte al colegio y recogerte- me respondio el algo molesto tambien

-Edward en serio no hace falta- no queria que discutieramos despues de lo que acababa de pasar

-Bella dejame venir a verte si?- me pidio con una carita sumamente dulce

-pero a mi amiga le viene a ver- trate de convencerlo

-es la chica a la que le dijistes ayer que la llamabas luego?- me pregunto a lo que yo asenti como podia recordarlo y yo no- aja ayer eran cai las tres cuando nos fuimos y no venian a recogerla

tenia un buen punto- si pero- me interrumpio antes de que pudiera terminar

-nada de peros las vengoa recoger alas dos y media- ordeno a lo que yo hice una mueca

-mmm...no se mejor yo te llamo y te aviso o te paso un mensaje- le dije no muy segura

Luego de intercambiar numeros iba abajarme del auto y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta Edward ya lo habia hecho- como lo haces?- le pregunte a lo que el rio

-practica- y me guiño el ojo

Iba a hiperventilar, me detuve antes de llegar a la puerta-nos vemos Edward- me despedí dandole un lento beso en la mejilla y me separe sonriendole mientras me volteaba

-Bella- escuche que me llamaba Edward y me volví para verlo- casi lo olvido, hoy estas hermosa- me dijo sonriendome torcidamente

-gracias- respondi sonrojandome- chao

-Bella- me regrse confundida de que me llamara nuevamente pero al hacerlo el estaba my cerca de mi- adios- susurro en mi oido para luego darme un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue haci ael auto dejandome ahi parada

-tonto- susurre recordando que yo habia hecho lo mismo con el ayer con una leve diferencia

El resto del dia paso normal luego de explicarle a Angela porque no la habia llamado y contarle todo lo que habia sucedido ayer y hoy, preguntandole si no habia inconveniente en que Edward nos viniera a recoger, pedirle su tarea de fisica que por cierto odio

Asi llego la hora de salida, con Angela nos dirigimos a la puerta y ahora que me ponia a pensar Barbara no me habia molestado en todo el dia eso era nuevo.  
Una vez afuera busque a Edward y vi su auto estacionado pero no lo vi a el por lo que supuse que estaría adentro para que no pasara lo mismo que ayer, le hice señas a Angela para que entremos y cuando estaba por abrir el auto senti a alguien abrazarme por la cintura

-hola- dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oido que la econoci de inmediato

-hola- le respondi girandome quedando cara a cara los dos y le di un beso en la mejilla, el sonrio

-hola- saludo a Angela que miraba todo con un ceja alzada

-Angela el es Edward mi novio- dije presentandolos asi ya que estabamos en el colegio y era necesario- Edward ella es Angela mi mejor amiga

-un gusto- respondio Edward tomando la mano de Angela y depositando un beso en ella a lo que Angela se sonrojo

Ahi me di cuenta de que Edward estaba escondiendo algo- que tienes ahi?- le pregunte tratando de ver lo que tenia

-curiosa- me respondio- helado- agrego mostrandomelo mientras sonreia- quieren uno?- estuve a punto de decir que si pero no queria que gastara en mi

-no gracias- le respondi vi a Angela y se moria por de ganas por uno

-ok que sabor?- volvio a preguntar ignorandome pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Angela se me adelanto

-vainilla- si esa es mi amiga apoyando

-que?- pregunte alo que Angela se encogio de hombros y escuche como Edward se reia

-de acuerdo y tu Bells?- me pregunto riendo

-ya te dije que no quiero- le respondi cruzandome de brazos, Edward rodo los ojos y vio a Angela, ella me miro y lugo a Edward

-chocolate- solto asi nomas yo no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida me habia traicionado

-gracias- respondio el mientras se marchaba por los dichosos helados

-traidora- le dije a Angela mirándole acusadoramente- bueno y a ti quien te dijo que yo voy a comerme ese helado- le dije a Edward cuando regresó

-vamos Bella no seas terca- me respondio mientras le daba su helado a Angela que se encontraba de lo mas divertida bufe

-como sea- le respondi agarrando mi helado

-gracias- le dijo Angela comenzandoa saborearlo

-de nada, vamonos- respondio Edward mientras quitaba el seguro y me abria la puerta para luego abrirsela a Angela.

Una vez adentro el resto del camino paso entre charlas y risas, Angela le indicaba por donde debia ir a Edward -oye Bells y como vas a hacer para hablar con Leah?- me pregunto Angela de repente.

Cierto lo habia olvidado- la verdad no tengo ni la mas minima idea, es que como ella y yo somos tan buenas amigas- le respondi con sarcasmo- sabes creo que hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa que hablar con Leah- agregue sinceramente- hasta volver a ser "novios- dije recalcando lo ultimo a lo que Angela rio

-cada vez me da mas risa- contesto ella

-claro como a tu no fuiste a la que avergonzaron- termine diciendo

-pero es que te imaginas tu y Seth?- me pregunto mirandome

-ajá pero eso no es nada, imaginate llegar a tu casa y ver a Reneé conSue sentadas en la sala mirandote y como si fuera poco tu entras teniedop el brazo de Seth en tu hombro mientras el dice que sin duda eres la mejor novia del mundo- le conteste agregando- eso no ayuda mucho- recorde ese dia

-si, recuerdo que me llamaste muy avergonzada- dijo ella mientras se reia

-sabes no te conte todo- le respondi mirando por la ventana faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Angela, no hacia falta que me volteara para ver el rostro de Angela preguntandome sobre lo que acababa de decir- pues ese dia cuando Seth y yo tratamos de ocultar todo Reneé nos dijo "Una amiga me dijo que vio a mi hija con un chico en el Centro Comercial" y cuando iba a preguntarle que, que tenia eso de raro agrego "besandose" termino y te juro que en mi vida habia estado tan avergonzada- terminie sintiendo como la sangre subia a mis mejillas de solo recordarlo, me gire para ver a Angela que tenia un expresion muy dificl de explicar

-y ahora donde?- pregunto Edward serio, al ver que Angela no iba a hablar yo le indique el camino

-Angela?- trate de llamar su atencion cosa que fue imposible

-en serio se besaron?- me pregunto luego de unrato

-no!- casi lo grite- parecia de lejos pero no fue asi- le respondi

-por un momento pense que si se habian besado- me respondio mas tranquila

-Angela hablamos de mi mama, ella tiende a exagerar y bueno tu sabes- dije restandole importancia

-aqui- le indico Angela a Edward y el aparcaba

-gracias- dijo Angela bajandose antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la puerta y yo aproveche para ganarle tambien

-te gane- le dije una vez que abri la puerta y el estaba afuera pero se lo veia serio -nos vemos- le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Bella- dijo agarrandome de el brazo, Angela estaba un poquito lejos de los dos por lo que no sabia que pasaba

-dime Edward- le respondi sorprendida de su agarre

-en serio fuiste novia de ese tipo?- me pregunto como triste, me tardo unrato entender que se referia a Seth

-que de seth?- le pregunte solo para confirmarlo- no claro que no- le conteste un vez que asintio- solo fingiamos- le explique

-entonces no se besaron?- me volvio a preguntar con un extraño sonido de emocion en su voz a lo que yo negue- mmm... ok hasta mañana Bella- se despidio dandome un beso en la frente.

Comenzó a alejarse hacia el auto y de repente vi a Angela correr hacia el Edward y solo le alcance a escuchar decirme- olvide algo- luego de un rato hablando con el se alejo y regreso hacia donde me encontraba

Entramos en su casa comimos, hicimos el unico deber que teniamos que era Science(2), luego vimos la tele hasta que sono el timbre y enseguida supimos quien era por lo escandaloso.  
Seth entro saludando a la mama de Angela para luego dirigirse a nosotras y preguntarnos- estan listas chicas?- dijo poniendo su brazos sobre nuestros hombros

-hace hora y media- le conteste mirandolo amenazadoramente a lo que el de inmediato se alejo de nosotras

-lo lamento el entrenador nos tuvo un rato mas- dijo claramente nervioso

-esta bien vamonos- interrumpio Angela de que pudiera hacerle algo

Nos despedimos de la mamá de Angela que por cierto era una persona sumamente dulce y nos dirigimos haci el centro comercial, no tenia mucho pero podiamos ir al cine y ver algunas tiendas aunque solo por curiosidad. Una vez que llegamos fuimos al cine, claro esta que ninguno estaba con el uniforme.  
Angela usaba un pantalon pitillo, con una blusa negra y unas balerinas plateadas.  
Seth estaba con una camisa celeste y un pantalon de mezclilla con unos convers negros con blanco.  
Yo tenia puesto un vestido sencillo pero lindo era una de las pocas veces que usaba uno y era para fastidiar a Seth, mi vestido era un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, a cuadros de color negro con blanco, con un escote en V por supuesto que el escote era moderado y abajo del busto tenia un liston negro y el vestido cai en capas. (3)

Fuimos a ver una pelicula que Seth se moria por ver y termino prometiendo que la proxima vez veriamos la que nosotras quisieramos. Durante la pelicula pasamos viendola atentamente aunque no me llamaba mucho la atencion, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba. Mi mente estaba en otro lado recorde que luego de haber entrado a la sala entraron cuatro personas sumamente hermosas, eran dos mujeres y dos hombres. Cabe recalcar que se veia de lejos que eran parejas pero eran tan opuestos, las dos mujeres una era rubia y la otra castaña, la rubia era alta mientras que la castaña pequeña; los hombres era casi lo mismo uno de ellos era grande, bien musculoso y de cabello oscuro mientras que el otro chico era rubio, de estatura normal, musculoso aunque no tanto como el otro. Me quede prendada de su belleza.  
Luego de que acabara la pelicula sin saber siquiera en que termino fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas a McDonald, nos pusims a conversar. Cada vez que podiamos saliamos los tres eramos los mejores amigos, inseparables.

Eran como las siete de la noche cuando decidimos irnos, al salir Seth cogio un taxi de los que se encontraban ahi afuera del Mall y le indico la dirección de la casa de Angela. Luego de unos quince minutos llegamos y Seth le dijo al señor que esperara para que nos llevara a otro lugar. Nos bajamos a coger nuestras mochilas con todas nuestras cosas y nos despedimos de Angela.  
Una vez en el taxi camino a mi casa comenzo a llover nada nuevo en Forks, al llegar a mi casa le agradeci a Seth por haberme traido y le dije que no se bajara ya que era algo tarde y Sue debía estar preocupada.  
Luego de ver que no iba a lograr convenceme se fue, entre rapidamente a mi casa, salude a mi mama y le pregunte po mi papa me dijo que estaba trabajando y habia tenido una reunion por lo que me fui a mi habitacion a descansar. Prendi un rato la computadora y subi las fotos que nos habiamos tomado hoy los tres en el Mall a mi facebook, al ver que no tenia ganas de conversar con nadie de mis contactos me sali.  
Eran casi las once Seth me habia mandado un mensaje diciendo que habia llegado bien y que no me preocupara que además ya le habia avisado a Angela  
Habia hablado con Alec y pude darme cuenta que me ocultaba algo pero lo deje pasar. Le conte todo acerca de Edward, Alec mas que mi primo era como un hermano.  
Cansada de mi agotador dia me acoste pensando en Edward y esa fue la primera noche que soñe con Edward Cullen.

***************Al día siguiente. ***************

Me levante un poco adormilada por lo que me di un baño de agua caliente y recordé todo lo de ayer e involuntariamente sonrei.  
Sali luego de varios minutos y me coloque el uniforme. Decidi preparar el desayuno yo.  
Mi mama aparecio cuando estaba comiendo mientras decia- no tenias que hacerlo- me dijo a lo que le respondi encogiendome de hombros. Luego de eso fui a ver mi dinero tratando de no despertar a mi padre, me enjuague la boca y volvi a bajar.  
Sali diciendole a mi mama que no olvidara que hoy iria a casa de Seth a almorzar y ahi se encontraba mi tortura con su hermosa sonrisa.  
Me abrio la puerta mientras yo lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, el se subio y comenzo nuestro camino al colegio.  
Estabamos conversando de cosas sin sentido cuando senti vibar mi celular esta vez si lo habia puesto en silencio.

No hizo falta ver el identificador para saber quien era- hola- salude alegre

-_ey! como estas? no amaneciste enferma?_- me pregunto Seth preocupado y divertido a la vez

-no por que habria de hacer?- le conteste riendo

-_bueno con ese "vestido"_- dijo haciendo incapie en esa palabra- _quien no?_

-ey mi vestido no tiene nada de malo tonto- le conteste algo molesta por su comentario

-_claro como no_-me respondio agregando algo entre dientes _"hola"_ escuche que alguien le hablaba a Seth y el respondia _"jaja con quien hablas"_ le preguntaron con burla- con nadie importante- escuche que respondio a pesar de que estaba segura que trataba que no escuchara y oir eso me dolio mucho

-Bella te pasa algo?- me pregunto Edward preocupado, yo no le respondi

-_lo lamento Bells de que hablabamos_- me pregunto como si nada el idiot ese

-de nada importante despues de todo estas hablando con nadie importante- le conteste con sarcasmo- sabes que no quiero volver a verte, si asi es como valoras a tu mejor amiga no quiero serlo- agregue muy dolida con el

-_Bella no quise decir eso yo_- dijo preocupado pero no me importo

-sabes que no importa y solo por si lo dudas no voy a ir a tu casa- le conteste y colgue

Me dolio que el mi mejor amigo dijera eso pero eso ya no importaba  
No pude evitar que varias lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que patetica pero todo me dabab igual, tampoco me importaba el hecho de que Edward estaba conmigo mirándome muy preocupado

-ya no llores- me pidio y me sorprendio que no me peguntara lo tipico como estas

-no puedo- le respondi con la voz rota a causa del llanto

-Bella se que esto es algo fuera de lugar en estos momentos pero no puede evitar escuchar que hoy irias a la casa de esa persona y pensé que tall vez te gustaría ir a mi casa?- me pregunto pasando su mano por su cabello.

Tenía razón, conociendo a Seth iría a mi casa para hablar y disculparse, no queria escucharlo- esta bien, ire a tu casa- le respondi secando mis lágrimas

Edward me sonrío tomando mi mano y comenzo a manejar nuevamente hacia el instituto, no me había dao cuenta en que momento se había detenido.  
El carro estaba en un comodo silencio, a los cinco minutos llegamos y se bajo para abrirme la puerta. Cuando lo hizo me baje, ya estaba mejor.

-bueno nos vemos a la salida, gracias Edward- le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace, el correspondio mi abrazo

-no tienes nada que agradecer puedes contar conmigo- me respondio- ahora ve a clases- agrego dandome un beso en la coronilla para luego marcharse

Entre al colegio y Angela me esperaba cerca de la puerta, apenas me vio corrio a abrazarme sin decir nada nos dirigimos al salon. Angela ya sabia lo que habia pasado, la primera hora vimos un video acerca de "rain forest", la segunda y tercera quimica un trabajo facil que lo terminamos enseguida con Angela, luego Biologia libre y despues el receso, Angela me recordo que hoy saliamos a la una y media por lo que tuve que llamar a Edward para avisarle.

Estabamos sentadas mientras esperaba que Edward me contestara pero me contesto una mujer

-_hola_- me dijo la mujer con aires de superioridad

-hola podria comunicarme con Edward?- pregunte educadamente ya que no sabía quien podría ser

-_lo lamento el ahorita esta muy ocupado, fue a ver nuestra comida_- me respondio burlonamente, ok puede ser una amiga Bella tranquila me dije a mi misma- p_or cierto soy Lauren la novia de Eddie_- me respondio con una voz muy chillona

-novia?- pregunte sorprendida ya que el me dijo que no tenia novia

-_si pero tu quien eres?_- me pregunto con desprecio

-mejor preguntale a tu noviecito quien soy- le dije enojada- ademas dile que hoy salgo antes, a la una y media gracias- no le di tiempo a que me contestara porque le colgue

-y que paso bella?- me pregunto Angela con una ceja alzada

-pasa que todos los hombres son la misma porqueria- le contesté furiosa de que me haya mentido

Le conte lo que pasó y estaba muy sorprendida ya que Edward no parecía ese tipo de chico. Cuando se acabo el receso fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase Ed. Ambiental que solo trabajamos en el libro y de ahi ingles, durante el cambio de hora le mandé un mensaje a Edward recordandole que me venga a recoger temprano.

_Edward espero que no estes muy ocupado y no haya incoveniente en que me vengas a recoger a la 1:30.  
Atte. Bella _

Las dos horas de ingles pasaron rapidamente hasta que al fin tocó el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases. Recogimos nuestars cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida, Angela estaba lo mas callada posible ya que yo tenía un humor de perros y para completar mi fantastico día Barbara se cruzo en mi camino debo decir que no me molesto ya que no era mala suerte para mi sino para ella porque en estos momento no estaba para aguantarla

-hola Bellita- me saludo hipocritamente a lo que yo le respondi on ua sonrisa hipocrita

-si Barbie, hace mucho que no nos vemos- estaba sorprendida normalmente le decia que no molestara

-es que como ahora tienes novio- me respondio finginedo tristeza- deberias cuidarlo ya que cualquiera te lo podría quitar- agregó con fingida preocupación

-si lo se es que como tu abundan- le conteste pasando a un lado suyo con Angela y caundo estaba alejandome sentí un fuerte agarre en mi brazo

-escuchame bien mosquita muerta tu a mi no me vas a hablar asi entendistes?- me pregunto amenzadoramente, Angela solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-pero Barbie que te molesta el que te haya dicho la verdad?- le pregunte inocentemente e iba a replicar- te duele saber que arroz como tu hay mucho- le dije soltandome de su agarre- no estoy para aguantarte hoy asi que dejame en paz elegiste un mal día para molestarme- y me di vuelta para encontrarme con Edward que miraba todo sorprendido al igual que todas ahi

-hola Bella- me saludo tratando de darme un beso pero enseguida me aleje de el

-vamonos por favor- le pedí ya que ante todo tengo que ser educada

-de acuerdo- me contesto quitando el seguro pero esta vez no lo deje que me abriera la puerta ni que la cerrara

-tengo manos y puedo hacerlo sola- le conteste antes de que preguntara algo

Cuando se subio notoriamente confundido puso en marcha el vehículo mientras yo me dedicaba a ignorarlo

-llevame a mi casa- le exigi antes de que se desviara

-pense que irías a mi casa- me contesto confundido

-si eso fue antes de saber que eras un mentiroso- le dije enojada de solo recordar a esa tipa

-mentiroso? por que?- me pregunto aun mas confundido pero lo ignoré- Bella no me ignores- me dijo frenando el auto

-te dije que odiaba las mentiras, no tenías porque mentirme acerca de tu novia- dije la útima palabra con odio

-novia? Bella te dije que no tenía novia y es verdad- me contestó demasiado confundido

-ah no tienes entonces dime quien es Lauren?- le pregunte furiosa de que siguiera negándolo

-Lauren? que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- me volvió a preguntar hecho un lío

-tiene que ver que hoy cuando te llame para avisarte sobre la hora a la que salía me contestó diciendo que estabas muy ocupado- le respondí bufando- por que lo sigues negando?

-Bella tu me mandaste un mensaje no me llamaste- me contesto con el ceño fruncido

-no, te llamé pero por si acaso no te dijera te mandé el mensaje- le respondí exasperada

-a que hora me llamaste?- me preguntó

-a las cinco para las once- le conteste impaciente

-rayos- dijo enojado- Bella esa chica no es mi novia, es una chica que estudia conmigo, ella es muy insistente en salir conmigo pero no somos nada- me explicó

-y como se que dices la verdad?- le pregunte aunque algo me decía que no mentía

-porque jamás haría algo que te dañara- me contestó mirandome dulcemente

-está bien digamos que te creo, ahora podrías llevarme a mi casa- le conteste sonriendo

-entonces igual no vas a ir a mi casa?- me preguntó triste

-si voy a ir, solo iré a decirle a Reneé, me cambio y salimos- le contesté mirándolo y el arrancaba

-bueno por avisarle a Reneé no te preocupes ya hablé con ella espero no te moleste- me dijo sonriendo

-esta bien- le dije mandandole un mensaje a Sue disculpandome por no poder ir hoy a la Reservación

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar con una hermosa canción de piano y como habia tráfico contestó

-hola Emi que pasó?- preguntó preocupado- que suerte entonces no aparecerá hasta la noche- algo decía la persona al otro lado y para el fue gracioso- gracias por cubrirme con Ali, todavía no es el momento- la otra persona volvio a hablar- si por cierto ya se porque Lauren estaba enojada conmigo y nerviosa- dijo mientras avanzaba un poco para tomar otro camino- Bella me había llamado y ella cogío mi celular por eso no lo encontrabamos- no se que habrá dicho esa chica que le causó tanta risa a Edward- sabes te diría que no lo hicieras pero se pasó gracias por eso eres mi mejor amiga adiós Emi cuidate- dijo y colgó.

Asi que era su mejor amiga pero quien era Ali?, tomo otro camino menos transitado para llegar a mi casa y en el trayecto volvió a sonar su celular pero como no podia contestar me pidió que lo hiciera yo.

-hola- dije sin ver la pantalla

-_quien eres?_- me preguntó una voz aguda -_Lauren cuando piensas dejar a Edward en paz no entiendes que el no te quiere_- dijo cada palabra como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental- _aparte tu que haces con su celular?_- pregunto molesta

-no soy Lauren- respondí nerviosa

-_entonces quien eres?_-volvió a preguntar pero ahora curiosa

-quien es?- me preguntó Edward preocupado al ver mi contestación

-quien es?- pregunté sin contestar

-_lo lamento soy Alice_- se presentó muy dulcemente

-Alice- le contesté a Edward ahora sabría quien era esa chica

-ponlo en altavoz- dijo dudoso y así lo hice

-hola Ali- saludo el mientras manejaba

-_Edward Anthony Cullen se puede saber donde estas?_- preguntó muy enfadada

-en casa Alice, Emilia ya te lo dijo para que me llamas si ya sabes donde estoy?- preguntó nervioso

-_mentiroso no estas en la casa así que dime donde estas y quien es la chica que contesto?_- del otro lado se escuchaban risas

-la chica que contestó es una amiga y claro que estoy en la casa- contestó irritado

-_amiga? Edward tu no tienes amigas mas que Emilia y Rose que vendria a ser mas cuñada y no estás en la casa porque yo estoy aquí y no te veo por ningún lado ni a ti ni al auto_- le respondió

-creí que estabas de compras- le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

-_era mentira sé que tu estás escondiendo algo y Emilia te está ayudando ya me di cuenta que es todo por tu "amiga" así que quiero que la traigas acá en este momento_- exclamó furiosa por lo que me pregunte que seria esa chica para Edward ya que le hablaba así-_cierra la boca Emmett Cullen si no quieres que me desquite contigo hasta que llegué Edward_- el gritó a alguien

-ya Alice calmate quieres?- le dijo Edward- y tranquila que mi amiga va a ir a la casa pero mas te vale comportarte porque sino te juro que me olvido de cuanto te quiero ok? Adiós- y colgó- lamento que hayas presenciado todo eso- dijo nervioso

-está bien- le respondi tranquila aunque me moría por saber quien era aquella chica

-creo que todo se salió de control, no quería que los conocieras aún pero no hay otra alternativa- dijo inquieto- la chica que escuchaste es mi hermana menor y el chico al que calló es nuestro hermano mayor somo tres hermanos- agregó

-ah- fué lo único que dije

-Bella tengo que decirte algo no quería que fuera aún pero creo que no hay otra opción ya que vas a conocer a mis hermanos y son muy imprudentes- contesto demasiado nervioso- se que sonará absurdo pero es la verdad

-dime Edward- conteste nerviosa ya que sentía que era algo demasiado importante para mí

-Bella tu y yo ya nos conociamos- me contestó serio pero era algo absurdo a pesar de que una parte de mi me decía que era cierto, varias imagines pasaron por mi cabeza de cuando tení cinco años con un niño de aproximadamente ocho

-y por que no te recuerdo entonces?- le regunté muy seria y el se sorprendió

-porque te fuiste a Italia y tuviste un accidente allá que te hizo olvidarme- respondió triste, recordaba el accidente, unas imagenes borrosas de mi cogiendo unas maletas y abordano el avión

-por que me fui?- pregunté saliendo de esos recuerdos

-no querias separarme de mi familia y por eso te alejaste de mi- me respondió triste y recorde otra cosa  
**  
******************Flashback*******************

_Bajaba las escaleras feliz porque Edward había prometido que no se iría y se quedaría conmigo pero me detuve al ver a Esme en la sala llorando con mi mamá ahí por lo que me escondí_

-Reneé no puedo soportar el hecho de perder a mi niño- dijo Esme por lo que preocupe pensando que algo le había sucedido a Edward o a Emmett

-pero el es un niño y tu eres su madre puedes llevartelo- le dijo mi mamá consolandola y ahi supe que se trataba de Edward

-no, porque si hiciera eso mi hijo me odiaría por alejarlo de Bella y de cualquier forma lo perdería- dijo muy triste

Esme era una persona muy dulce por lo que no merecía sufrir así que yo no iba a permitir que llorará por mi causa, subí despacio las escaleras y entre a mi habitación.  
Cogí unas maletas y comencé a guardar mi ropa, luego un rato mi mamá entro a mi habitación caundo Esme se había marchado y al ver mis maletas se preocupo

-Bella pero que estas haciendo?- me preguntó sorprendida ya que habia guardado todas mis cosas

-mama me voy a Italia con el tío por unos meses- le explique esperando que no se negara

-pero Bella por que?- me preguntó aun asombrada

-no quiero que Esme sufra- le respondi llorando

Luego de convencerla que era lo mejor y que no dijera a nadie mas que a papá, le escribí una carta a Edward y parti ya que el iría en la noche.  
Partí muy triste pero feliz de saber que no había separado a una familia muy unida

********************Fin del Flashback****************  
**

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado

-si- le conteste- sigueme diciendo- le pedí

-toma mira estas fotos- me dijo dandome su celular y al verlas recorde todo

-los de cabello oscuro son mis hermanos y los rubios son viejos amigos y tambien tuyos- me contestó

Eran los chicos que vi ayer en el cine, llegamos a mi casa y fui a cambiarme y le deje una nota a Reneé diciendole que no sabía a que hora regresaría ya que había mucho que hablar con los Cullen, Edward me dijo tambien que mi mamá sabía todo que el trabjo era una excusa para acercase a mi.

Luego de unos diez minutos salimos de mi casa y le llego un mensaje a Edward y me pidió que lo leyera

_Edward apurate Alice está insoportable ni Jazzy puede calmarla. Emmett._

-mi hermana desde ya te aviso que no ha cambiado- me dijo

-entonces hay que tenerle miedo- le dije recordando a Alice si de pequeña daba miedo no quería imaginarla ahora

Edward manejo mas rápido de lo normal por lo que me asuste y el rio- lo lamento ais yo manejo, al llevarte al colegio no lo hago así ara que podamos hablar- contestó avergonzado debo decir que su casa estaba lejos de la mia pero llegamos rápido y su casa era grande, eso no era una casa era un mansión. La casa de los Cullen seguía siendo la misma.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me bajé nerviosa, el lo noto y tomo mi mano para calmarme.  
Entramos y seguía igual de hermosa, recorrí todo con la mirada y me detuve al ver cuatro pares de ojos fijos en mi rpidamente los reconocí, los Cullen y los Hale.  
Esto iba a ser muy largo.

**Continuara....**

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado perdón por la demora este capi le puse de todo un poco, Bella tiene un poco de todo .  
Lamento la tradanza pero creo que la espera valio la pena sinceramente es el capi mas largo que he escrito por lo que la continuacion tardará mas aunque depende de ustedes bueno algunas aclaraciones:**

**(1) Sigo al corazon es una cancion de Maria Gabriela Faría del programa Isa Tk+  
(2) Es como Educacion Ambiental pero en ingles es sencilla solo es cuestion de prestar atención  
(3) Ropa de Angela y vestido de Bella el link esta en mi perfil**

**Cuidensen y sin mas me despido xao besos**


	7. Chapter7:Conociendo a los Cullen IIparte

Hola aquí les traigo otro capi y no tarde mucho aunque debo admitir que me desilusione mucho al ver que no tenia muchos comentarios como en los capis anteriores y que las personas que han seguido el fic no hayan comentado el capitulo anterior pero bueno la vida es así y sigue al igual que el fic por todas las personas que si lo han comentado y sin mas el capitulo y ojala sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 7: Conociendo a las Cullen II parte.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me bajé nerviosa, el lo noto y tomo mi mano para calmarme. Entramos y seguía igual de hermosa, recorrí todo con la mirada y me detuve al ver cuatro pares de ojos fijos en mi rápidamente los reconocí, los Cullen y los Hale. Esto iba a ser muy largo.

Los cuatro me miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa, yo estaba avergonzada por tener toda su atención en mí. Edward lo notó y me dio un suave apretón en la mano para darme valor.

-ya era hora- habló alguien con una voz muy grave- en serio ya empezaba a preocuparme- continuo diciendo a quien identifique como Emmett

-que gracioso Em- le respondió Edward- no le hagas caso- me dijo

-con que esta es tu amiga- hablo Alice mirándome fijamente- sigues teniendo gusto por las castañas- claro después de todo sigues queriendo a Bella- agregó y no pude evitar sorprenderme por aquello

-Alice podrías callarte- le dijo Edward muy serio

-por que? Acaso no le has hablado de Bella?- pregunto esta con una ceja alzada e inevitablemente sonreí al ver que no había cambiado

-Alice ya te dije que- pero interrumpí a Edward

-no déjala, quiero escuchar sobre Bella- le dije sonriéndole

-Bella era la novia de Edward a pesar de que ahora no están juntos ambos se quieren- dijo muy seria por lo que rodé los ojos recordando que me había prometido no dejar que nadie se le acercara a Edward- además es como una hermana para mi por lo que entenderás, tu sabes- concluyo

-claro- le respondí sin quitar mi sonrisa

-Edward eres tu?- escuche que preguntó alguien muy dulce, supe inmediatamente que era Esme y al entrar a la salase sorprendió de ver a los chicos ahí- que hacen aquí?- les preguntó y Alice se asombró de que su madre les preguntara eso pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo corrí a abrazar a Esme

-Esme- dije abrazándola sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se me escaparan

-cariño tu...?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa y yo asentí

-Edward ya me contó todo- le respondí emocionada de volver a verla

-mi niña no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- agregó llorando ella también

-ejem- se aclaró la garganta Alice para llamar nuestra atención

-lamento interrumpir este momento- habló con voz contenida

-no te preocupes- le contesté sonriéndole sabiendo que la haría enojar y me fulminó con  
la mirada

-que se supone te contó Edward y por que no te habló de Bella?- preguntó enfadada

-por supuesto que lo hizo, de hecho hablo de sobre todos y cada uno de ustedes- le conteste sin quitar mi sonrisa- tu- dije señalando a Emmett- eres Emmett Cullen tienes 20 años, hermano de Alice y Edward, eres novio de Rosalie me imagino, sobrenombres Em, emi, oso, hermano oso- esto lo dije soltando unas risitas- te encanta fastidiar a Edward diciéndole "Eddie" y a Alice cosas como "enana" o "duende maléfico" y para culminar adoras gastar bromas- le di una breve descripción sobre Emmett, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos pero Em me sonrío al instante

-tú- seguía Rose ahora- Rosalie Hale, 20 años, hermana gemela de Jazz y novia del oso por lo que veo, sobrenombres Rose, Rosie, princesa, princesita, te encanta lucir bien e ir de compras, siempre sabes que decir para animar a alguien- concluí la descripción de Rosalie sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, mi vista fue a ver a Alice que me miraba enojada, ups... creo que no debí decir Jazz aunque ahora me tocaba con el y quería probar que tan peligrosa podía ser Alice

-Jasper Hale, 20 años, hermano gemelo de Rose y novio de Alice, sobrenombres Jazz, Jazzy sigue siendo valido?- le pregunte haciéndole ojitos, creo que ya me reconoció porque estaba negando con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos y me lancé a abrazarlo porque había entendido lo que quería hacer- te extrañe, estas más lindo, sigues siendo el que organiza los planes?- le pregunte rápido

-se quien eres pero te voy a seguir el juego aunque me puede salir caro- me dijo en el oído y yo reí- Jazzy te extrañe tanto- le contesté jugando con u cabello

-y yo a ti Belli- me susurro

-sigues siendo igual de perceptivo- en respuesta me sonrío arrogantemente, se le esta pegando lo de Em y Ed

-aléjate de MI NOVIO- me gritó Alice enfatizando mi novio mientras iba a jalarme el cabello, era de temer definitivamente

-no Alice- gritó Jasper defendiéndome tratando de agarrar a Alice y Edward me alejaba de ella

-tenías que provocarla- me dijo poniéndose delante de mi

-lo lamento- le dije avergonzada

-tú eres una...- no termino su insulto porque Edward la paró

-no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después- le dijo muy serio

-créeme que no voy a arrepentirme y tú suéltame Jasper Hale eres de lo peor- golpeó a Jazz para que la dejara y se alejó de el

-Alice yo- habló muy arrepentido

-tú eres igual a esa- me miro despectivamente, estaba a punto de llorar y era por mi culpa

-Al, Jazz no tiene la culpa yo...

-cállate- me gritó- Edward yo de ti veo mejor la clase de persona para que se mi amiga- me miró con odio

-Alice tu no sabes lo que dices- le respondió el

-puede que tengas razón, pero prefiero no saber ya vi demasiado- dijo dando media vuelta para subir a su habitación supuse

-no Ali espera- le dije dirigiéndome hacia ella para tomarla del brazo

-no me digas Ali y suéltame- se safó de mi agarre y me cacheteó

-tú eres Alice Cullen tienes 15 años, hermana de Em y Ed, novia de Jasper, tus sobrenombres son Al, Ali, enana, duende, hada, hadita, adoras ir de compras, estar a la moda y tienes un gran poder de convencimiento- le dije sonriendo esperando que me recordara, no me importaba el que me haya golpeado me lo merecía, sonrío

-wow sabes mucho pero te equivocaste en algo, yo ya n soy novia de Jasper y es gracias a ti te alegra?- me preguntó llorando y tratando de irse de nuevo

-no quieres saber quien soy?- le pregunté llorando yo también, se volteo de nuevo cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me agarraban y me daban vueltas en el aire

-yo se quien eres- me dijo Emmett- eres mi hermanita- se respondió a si mismo bajándome y no voy a negar que me sorprendió el que el se haya dado cuenta antes que Alice

-saben todos ustedes son de lo peor por culpa de esta tipa se arruino mi relación con Jasper, viene a decir cosas sobre nosotros que no le interesa y para colmo Emmett dices que es tu hermanita?- le preguntó enfadada e incrédula a Emmett- te recuerdo Emmett Cullen que tu solo tienes dos hermanas y se llaman Alice y Bella- siguió mientras fulminaba a Em con la mirada

-me sorprende hermanita, los celos te ciegan demasiado- respondió negando con la cabeza pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-creo que deberías saber mi nombre- hablé llamando su atención

-si, para odiarte de por vida- tragué en seco, eso iba muy en serio

-mi nombre es Isabella, Isabella Swan- dije son trabarme por suerte, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida vi al resto de los Cullen que me daban medias sonrisa excepto Emmett que me sonreía completamente, Rosalie me sonreía igual que los Cullen pero Jazz trataba de simular una sonrisa ero solo logró una mueca fea.

Volví mi vista a Alice para ver su reacción y debo decir que esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que sucedió. En menos de un segundo Alice estaba en frente de mí y me golpeo

-eres de lo pero puede que disculpe lo de hace rato pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a venir y presentarte ante nosotros así como si nada, luego de diez años en los que fuiste incapaz de comunicarte con nosotros, ni una llamada nada, como pudiste se suponía que éramos las mejores amigas casi hermanas pero eso no te importó nada al momento en el que te largaste como una cobarde- terminó mucho más enojada y tenía razón, yo no tenía ningún derecho de estar aquí

-tienes razón yo no tengo ningún derecho de estar aquí y soy una cobarde siempre lo he sido- le dije tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar- pero Alice tu y Rose siempre han sido y serán mis mejores amigas- agregué y en respuesta me volvió a golpear en la mejilla pero no me importaba

-basta Alice- gritó Esme enojada, en ese momento sentí que alguien me cargaba para luego sentarse conmigo en un sofá y comenzó a limpiar con sus manos las lágrimas que habían en mi rostro, fue ahí que no aguante mas y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré todo lo que me había guardado cuando me contó todo

-ya pequeña, tranquila, lamento no haber intervenido antes- me dijo muy arrepentido y preocupado mientras hacia pequeños círculos en mi espalda

-no puedo creer que la hayas perdonado así de fácil, tu fuiste el que mas sufrió, no entiendo como puedes- habló Alice enojada, no hacia falta ver para saber que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre mi en cualquier momento

-Alice cállate tú no sabes nada y no tienes derecho a hablar- le respondió Edward enojado también defendiéndome

-Edward nos olvido, no le importamos, nos borró de su vida entiéndelo- agregó exaspera por la actitud de su hermano, ella sin querer queriendo estaba diciendo lo que había pasado

-sabes acabas de decir todo lo que le pasó a Bella- le respondió con algo de ironía.

Miles de recuerdos abrumaron mi cabeza y me causaron un fuerte dolor en a misma, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Solté un grito de dolor.

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto Edward preocupado pero no podía responder ya que el dolor era demasiado fuerte por lo que volví a gritar- Bella respóndeme- dijo desesperado- Bella!- fue lo último que escuche antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado puse a Alice con esa actitud porque de una manera ella sintió mas o igual que Edward el que Bella no se comunicara con ellos. Con respecto al capi es corto porque en el capitulo anterior fue demasiado largo y aho habían siquiera dos capítulos por eso los siguientes tampoco serán muy argos el siguiente es un Edward Pov y algo de Bella también.

En el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo8: Imprudente

-entonces recuerdas cuando te di el collar?- me pregunto colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-si- le conteste nerviosa

-y recuerdas algo mas?- me volvió a preguntar obligándome a verlo a los ojos, grave error  
Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, iba a besarme!!, cerré los ojos esperando el momento y…

Cha Chan… que pasara ya saben actualizo mas rápido si comentan y que opinan merezco un review??? Cuídense nos leemos


	8. Interrupciones

Hola aquí traigo un nuevo capi no estoy tardando mucho últimamente se que en el capitulo anterior, en el adelanto puse otro titulo al capitulo pero decidí que este era el mas indicado, gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el fic sin mas les dejo el capi…

Capitulo8: Interrupciones.

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto Edward preocupado pero no podía responder ya que el dolor era demasiado fuerte por lo que volví a gritar- Bella respóndeme- dijo desesperado- Bella!- fue lo último que escuche antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

EDWARD POV.

No podía creer la actitud de Alice, mi Bella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, me sentía terrible. Carlisle había llegado unos momentos después de que Bella se desmayara y dijo que necesitaba descansar, así que la lleve a mi habitación dejándola en mi cama.  
Luego nos explico que el desmayo se debía por tantas emociones en un día y eso sin contar que el recordar todo en unas cuantas horas era difícil de asimilar, mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas no entendían a lo que se refería papa por lo que entre mama y el les explicaron porque Bella no se había comunicado con nosotros en este tiempo mientras que estaba junto a ella acariciándole el cabello.

Bella me hacia sentir tantas cosas como el beso que nos dimos fue tan dulce, siempre se ve tan linda y hoy me sentí muy mal al verla así por culpa del tal Seth, un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-oh por dios que tonta- se lamentaba Alice por su actitud con Bella –ella jamás nos haría eso

-no crees que es muy tarde, ya la lastimaste peo no tu no puedes esperar y escuchar a las personas sino que te precipitas- hable un poco enojado, sabía que estaba arrepentida pero eso no quitaba lo que le había dicho y hecho a Bella

-no fue mi intención es solo que no pensé- murmuro triste

-ese es tu problema, no piensas antes de hacer algo- me dolía hablarle a así pero no podía evitarlo

-ya hermano- me paro Emmett y Jasper se acercó dudoso a Alice para abrazarla y esta inmediatamente le correspondió pidiéndole disculpas por lo que paso. Una vez aceptada las disculpas se puso a llorar con Jasper consolándola. Mi familia decidió bajar a comer porque Emmett no se aguantaba el hombre y se excuso diciendo "quiero a Bella pero se que a ella no le gustaría que me muriera de hambre" todos reímos y salieron de mi cuarto menos Alice que dijo que no tenía hambre al igual que yo y se quedo conmigo.

Luego de un incomodo silencio en el que me dedique a observar a Bella e ignorar a Alice, escuche un sollozo queria abrazarla pero temia gritarle

-Edward por favor no me ignores, en serio lo lamento sabes que estaba dolida por favor hablame- me suplico triste mi hermanita asi que la abrce

-perdoname tu a mi, eres mi hermana favorita y te quiero- la despeine un poco

-oye se quejo por despeinarla- además soy tu única hermana tonto- me sacó la lengua, había regresado- yo también te quiero aunque seas un poco menso-los dos reimos.

Sentimos a alguien moverse en la cama y nos giramos para ver a Bella que despertaba

-que paso?- pregunto adormitada

-Bells lo lamento, perdoname soy una tonta, yo no sabía que tu bueno al verte yo no- Alice se abalanzo sobr Bella y comenzo a decir cosas sin sentido

-Alice- dije mientras la separaba de Bella- recuerda lo que dijo papa

-lo lamento- terminó avergonzada, eso era digno de fotografía pero ahora no era el momento, la pequeá duende iba a volver a hablar

-esta bien Ali, no tienes nada que disculparte la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo- le respondio mi ángel triste

-tonterías Bella tú tienes que disculparme a mi- argumento la enana seria

-no tú a mi- le replico Bella

-no, tú- siguió Alice y esto iba para largo por lo que intervine

-y si lo dejan en empate?-pregunte con temor de que me gritaran

-de acuerdo- exclamaron riendo

-Bella te extrañe tanto- dijo mi hermanita melancólica

-bueno yo tambien siempre sentía que faltaba una parte de mi y ya se porque-le respondio sonriendo

-bueno voy a traerte la comida- sin mas me retire de la cocina- mama podrías darme la comida de Bella?- pregunte educadamente

-claro hijo pero tu y Alice no van a comer?- siempre preocupandese por nosotros

-yo todavía no y Alice no se, se quedo con Bella- respondí encogiendome de hombros

-que bueno que arreglaron las cosas-agregó dulcemente mi mamá- toma- me dio dos platos y supuse que el otro era de Alice

-ok yo se los doy- me di media vuelta para retirarme

-no es para Alice sino para tí, dile a tu hermana que baje a comer- me ordeno seria pero dulce a la vez eso era posible?

-de acuerdo- no iba a discutir con ella.

Al llegar a mi habitación estuve tentado a escuchar sobre lo que hablaban pero preferí no hacerlo

-bueno señorita es hora de que coma- dije entrando con nuestros platos

-gracias- me respondio parandose de la cama

-no hay problema, come ahí- le llevé el plato a la cama

-gracias hermanito- dijo Alice queriendo coger el plato que teni en la otra mano

-no este es mio, mama dijo que bajes a comer- me sente en la camapara comer

-pero porque no me trajiste mi plato tambien- me reclamo haciendo un puchero

-porque mama dijo que tú- la apunte con mi dedo- bajes a comer, a mi no me reclames nada mamá lo ordeno- e libre antes de que siguiera

-de acuerdo- dijo resignada- Bells lo lamento te vas aquedar con el amargado de Eddie, mi mas sentido pésame- dijo como si fuera lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien

-que graciosa- fingi una media sonrisa

-si lo se gracias- me sonrio

-Ali no seas mala, estar con Edward no es aburrido, es reconfortante- me vio dulcemente, la duende me miro para luego ver a Bella y siguió haciendo eso varias veces

-bueno ya me voy a comer- hablo muy raro pero no la vi porque Bella y to estabmos mirandonos fijamente, luego de unos segundos escuché como se cerraba la puerta

-comemos?- pregunto Bella rompiendo el contacto

-claro- le conteste sonriendo, nos pusimos a comer en silencio por momentos nos mirabamos y sonreiamos

Cuando terminamos de comer deje los platos a un lado

-este cuarto esta lleno de recuerdos- hablo Bella parandose de la cama y recorriendo la habitacion

-buenos o malos?- pregunte nervioso por su respuesta

-buenos, los malos estan en a habitación de Alice y Emmett, en especial en el de Alice- vi que se estremecio- te extrañe mucho- dijo para luego abrazarme

-y yo a ti- correspondi a su abrazo

-como soportaste estar conmigo sin ser tu mismo?- me pregunto sollozando

-primero no llores- acaricie su cabeza depositando pequeños besos en ella- y segundo fue muy dificil no ser yo mismo contigo- la abrace más fuerte

-por que aceptaste trabajar como...?- no termino lo que me quizo preguntar

-como tu chofer- termine por ella dudoso

-no lo digas- me grito- no vuelvas a decir eso, no me gusta como se escucha- hizo un lindo puchero

-esta bien no lo volvere a decir pero no acepte ningun trabajo- me miró confundida- fue una excusa para acercarme a ti- pase mi mano por su mejilla, acercamos nuestros rostros y cuando estabamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios tocaron la puerta

-Edward, Emilia quiere que la llames- hablo la enana del otro lado

-dile que mas tarde lo hago- no queria arruinar este momento pero ella se alejo de mi.

BELLA POV.

Cuando terminamos de comer dejó los platos a un lado

-este cuarto esta lleno de recuerdos- dije parandome de la cama y recorriendo la habitacion

-buenos o malos?- preguntó me parecio nervioso

-buenos, los malos estan en a habitación de Alice y Emmett, en especial en el de Alice- me estremeci- te extrañe mucho- dije para luego abrazarlo

-y yo a ti- correspondio a mi abrazo

-como soportaste estar conmigo sin ser tu mismo?- le pregunté sollozando

-primero no llores- dijo acariciando mi cabeza depositando pequeños besos en ella- y segundo fue muy dificil no ser yo mismo contigo- me abrazoe más fuerte

-por que aceptaste trabajar como...?- no terminé lo que quise preguntar

-como tu chofer- termino por mi algo dudoso

-no lo digas- le grite- no vuelvas a decir eso, no me gusta como se escucha- hice un puchero

-esta bien no lo volvere a decir pero no acepte ningun trabajo- lo miré confundida- fue una excusa para acercarme a ti- pasó mi mano por mi mejilla, acercamos nuestros rostros y cuando estabamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios tocaron la puerta

-Edward, Emilia quiere que la llames- hablo la pequeña del otro lado

-dile que mas tarde lo hago- respondió Edward sin dejar de mirarme, no queria arruinar este momento pero me aleje de el

-ve tranquilo- estaba de espaldas a el pero me giro

-no, puedo mandarle un texto y no quiero separarme de ti- fue tan dulce que sonrei, en esta última hora he sonreido demasiado- creo que ya se fue- dijo sacandome de mi mente y señalaba la puerta.

Hablamos por varios minutos pero recorede algo muy importante y no pude evitar sentirme mal

-Bells pasa algo?- me pregunto preocupado tomando mi mano

-Edward lo lamento, perdoname- me sentía de lo peor

-por que te disculpas Bella?- siguió preguntando aún mas confundido

-perdí el collar- estaba demasiado avergonzada y no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, cerré los ojos esperando que se enojara o me gritara e incluso ambas pero lo unico que escuche fue su musical risa. Lo vi confundida de que se riera pero siguió riendose- cual es tu pronlema? te acabo de decir que perdí el collar y te ries?- pregunté enojada de su comportamiento

-Bella no lo perdiste- me dijo cuando consiguio calmarse  
claro que si! no esta en mi casa porque ya lo habría visto hace mucho- dije exasperada de su actitud

-recuerdas el día en el que te fuiste?- me pregunto serio sin rastro de risa

-claro- le contesté rodando los ojos

-bueno como hiciste todo tan rápido para que cuando yo llegara a tu casa no te viera y te arrepintieras- dijo algo trsite por acordarse, yo solo asentí para que continuara- como todo fue rápido lo olvidaste y cuando yo llegué entre a tu habitación para leer la carta- hizo una pausa- cuando termine de leerla vi algo que brillaba en tú comoda y me acerque para ver. ahí me di cuenta que lo que brillaba era el collar por lo que decidí tenerlo yo hasta que nos volvieramos a ver- terminó viendome a los ojos- estas molesta?- pregunto triste

-por supuesto que no, el que tu tuvieras el collar en todo este tiempo fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado- acaricie su mejilla y lo mire dulcemente sonriendo

-entonces recuerdas cuando te di el collar?- me pregunto colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-si- le conteste nerviosa bajando la mirada

-y recuerdas algo mas?- me volvió a preguntar obligándome a verlo a los ojos, grave error  
Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, iba a besarme!!, cerré los ojos esperando el momento y de repente se abrio la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a los dos y obligandonos a separarnos

-Bella hoy vas a quedarte a dormir aquí, vamos a tener una noche de chica- dijo Alice demasiado emocionada sin darse cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir algo muy especial

-Alice creo que mamá te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar- habló Edward claramente molesto

-si pero necesito a Bella- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me jalaba hacia la puerta

-no- le respondio el imitando a su hermana

-tu haz estado con ella quien sabe desde cuando- replicó la enana jalandome nuevamente

-oigan- quise que me escucharan pero fue inútil

-fue hace unos días y no podía actuar normalmente con ella- le respondió Ed jalandome otra vez

-chicos por favor me duele- les dije

-pero ella es mi mejor amiga-hermana- Alice me jaló mas fuerte

-lo lamento- se disculpo Edward conmigo mientras me soltaba

-gracias-dijo Alice, ella estaba dispuesta a torturarme

-Ali mira tu vas a raptarme hoy en la noche deja que me quede con Edward por ahora- hable dulcemente

-esta bien pero a las seis vengo por ella- dijo golpeando el piso con su zapato

-Alice eso es en una hora- Edward la miraba con una ceja alzada- ocho-termino él

-no!- exclamo la duende- seis- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

-ocho- le respondio lentamente como si hablara con una niña de 3 años

-oigan a las siete?- pregunte asustada de la reaccion de Alice

-de acuerdo- aceptó de mala gana Alice- me voy- y así como vino se fué

-si de pequeña asustaba ahora es mil veces peor- me dijo Edward tratando de no reir

-pobre de mi- hable demasiado dramatica para luego sentarme

-en que estabamos?-preguntó acercandose nuevamente hacia mi pero con la diferencia que ahora estaba sentada en la cama

-creo que...-no termine porque tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nuestros labios se estaban rozando, yo por mi parte pase mis brazos por su cuello jalandolo hacia mi y nos besamos finalmente fue dulce. Comence a sentir como iba cayendo hacia la cama

-chicos lo lamento olvide decirle a Bella- comenzo a hablar Alice pero se detuvo al vernos muy alejados- pasó algo?- pregunto mirandonos tratando de saber lo que había sucedido

-no, nada- respondió Edward por mi, que bueno porque sigo siendo mala mentirosa

-que venías a decirme Alice?- pregunte viendola cuando sentí que mi cara tomo su color natural

-si, que no te preocupes ya hable con Renee y mañana van a venir a almorzar con Charlie, vas a quedarte aquí hasta el domingo, por lo que como hoy es miti-miti en los siguientes dos dias va a ser uno para Edward y uno para mi- estaba sonriendo

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Edward pasando su mano por su cabello señal de que estaba nervioso

-ok entonces quedamos así- concluyo la enana

-yo no estoy de acuerdo- hablo de la nada Emmett y enseguida sentí que mis pies abandonaban el piso, lo siguiente que vi fue borrones

-Emmett- escuche que gritaron Alice y Edward justo ahi sue que el grandulon me tenia cargada y estaba corriendo conmigo en su hombro

-Emmett Cullen bajame en este instante- le ordene practicamente

-no hermanita- comenzo a bajar las escaleras y preferí cerrar los ojos. Grite lo unico que se me ocurrio

-ayuda!!!- grite a todo pulmon y lo que escuché como respuesta fue la risotada de Emmett- Rose ayudame- grite y lo sentí estremeserce

-Emmett baja a Bella en este preciso momento- hablo Esme muy seria y apenas termino de hablaar Em se detuvo y me bajo

-Carlisle dijo que Bella necesitaba descansar y tu vienes a cargarla como si fuera tu juguete- siguió regañandolo

-lo lamento- se diculpo el grandote como un niño al que lo encuentran en medio de una travesusa- auch-dijo el sobandose la cabeza porque Rosalie le dio un zape

-te lo merecias- dijo ella mirandolo fijamente

-Bella toma- dijo Jasper bajando las escaleras con mi movil- sono y conteste dije que esperara

-gracias- dijo y cuando iba a coger el celular me lo arrebataron

-Hola- dijo Emmett tratando de sonar rudo- de parte?- pregunto curioso- sino me dices quien eres no puedo ponerte a Belly-siguio hablando "rudamente" pero se estaba aguantando las ganas de reir

-dame mi telefono ahora- le ordene y no iba a hacerlo pero se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban esperando

-aguafiesta- me dijo bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara y en respuesta le saque la lengua- muy madura

vi el numero pero no lo conocía-hola- dije para saber quien era

-Bella escuchame yo- no necesitaba seguir escuchando para saber quien era y no iba a permitir que nada arruinara este fin de semana

-mira voy a decirtelo una vez mas, no quiero escucharte ni saber nada de ti entendiste? Asi que deja de perder el tiempo tratando de discuparte porque de seguo tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer adios- le colgue, sabgia que no volvería a llamar aunque tal vez lo hiciera

Todos en la sala me miraban curiosos- estas bien?- me pregunto Edward ya que se ha de haber imaginado quien era

-si- murmure un poco triste y justo volvio a sonar mi celular, Edward hizo ademan de que le de el telefono para contestar pero no lo deje- yo lo hago- era un numero desconocido, otra vez por lo que me arme de valor y conteste- te dije que no me molestaras- iba acontinuar una voz que conocia perfectamente hablo

-Bella?- me pregunto con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para decir mi nombre

-De...Demetri- dije entrecortadamente, que buena suerte tengo

Continuara....

Bueno hasta aqui es el capi ojala les haya gustado a mi me parecio lindo aunque me he dado cuenta que han dejado de comentar varias personas pero ya lo acepte para que vean que no soy mala les voy a dejar un adelanto del siguiente capi a proposito si llegamos a los 50 reviews actualizo la proxima semana dia exacto no digo pero aparte de ese capi para el 14 tendrán el capitulo del cumpleaños de Bella y aparecera alguien que tendra cierta influencia en la relacion de Bella y Edward

En el siguiente capitulo

-y cuenta quien es Demetri?- me pregunto Rosalie para comenzar con su interrogatorio

-nadie solo un amigo- respondi incomoda de habla sobre el, estabamos en el cuarto de juegos encerradas las tres

-aja, claro por un amigo te emocionas tanto- me respondio Alice incrédula- son algo?

-no- respondi pero vi que no iba a salir de ahi sin antes responderles- yo le gusto, a mi primo se le escapo y bueno durante las vacaciones tuvimos nuestros pequeños encuentros pero nada mas- les conte mientras ponia hacia tras mi cabeza en el sofá

-y tu sientes algo por el?- pregunto Rosalie

-la verdad- hablo Alice antes de que contestara

-si pero ahora estoy confundida- abri los ojos y vi que Rose se levanto murmurando que iba a ver unas bebidas para seguir pero al abrir la puerta Emmett, Jasper y Edward cayeron al piso porque habian estado apoyados en la puerta. Yo solo fije mi vista en Edward que me miraba triste, decepcionado y algo enojado solo pude tapar mi rostro con mis manos ahogando mi frustración

Es un buen adelanto y que dicen merezco un review??


	9. Fin de semana con los Cullen

Capitulo 9: Fin de semana con los Cullen Iparte

_-Bella?- me pregunto con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para decir mi nombre_

_-De...Demetri- dije entrecortadamente, que buena suerte tengo_

-_Hola Bella como estas?_- me pregunto tan dulce como siempre era conmigo

-no tan bien como tu?- dije en contra de mi voluntad porque no quería cuan débil era

-_porque dices eso?_- me pregunto confundido

-no se tal vez porque en seis meses no me haz llamado, escrito, ni un solo mail y esperabas que te hablara como si nada a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en Italia- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro

-_Bella lo lamento he estado ocupado_- trato de excusarse, me aleje de todos los que se encontraban en la sala para ir a un lugar mas apartado

-si me lo imagino buscando lo que no encontraste conmigo- me costo mucho decir eso

-_claro que no, Bella estuve haciendo unos encargos de tus tíos_- hablo calmado

-mentiroso no has estado haciendo ningún encargo de mis tíos, no has estado con ellos porque estas de vacaciones- hable molesta de que me mintiera

-_Bella..._-quiso discutirme

-Bella nada, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto sabes simplemente si ya no sentías nada por mi podías habérmelo dicho pero el dejar de comunicarte conmigo es de cobardes- le espete ácidamente

-_Bella se que lo que te voy a decir a continuación me va a costar caro pero yo te quiero y mucho, sino me he comunicado contigo es porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti porque no quiero lastimarte_- dijo y se lo escuchaba realmente arrepentido

-no inventes tontas excusas, sabes Alec tenía razón en que no debía estar contigo y me arrepiento de no haberlo escuchado- me dolía cada palabra que decía

-_realmente te arrepientes de todo lo que vivimos juntos?_- estaba triste lo podía sentir

-la verdad?- pregunte no muy segura

-_por supuesto no importa cuan dolorosa sea_- sabia que no debía pero no podía evitarlo

-no, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso entre tu y yo- cerré mis ojos recordando

-_que bueno porque yo no me arrepiento y a pesar de que muchas personas no están de acuerdo acerca de lo que siento por ti pero te juro que no volveré a decidir por ti_- me dijo alegre

-gracias pero no quiero que arriesgues tu trabajo por mi, mis tíos no están de acuerdo y a mama no le agrada que vaya a visitarlos mucho así que no cometas ninguna imprudencia- le pedí

-_esta bien lo que tu quieras mi principessa_

-te extrañe mucho- mi mente comenzó a recordarlo

-_y yo a ti, cambiemos de tema a algo mucho mas alegre como que se acerca el cumpleaños de cierta personita_- dijo esto como cantando

-vendrás a verme?- le pregunte ilusionada de verlo

-t_al vez, mañana tengo que ir a donde tus tíos porque se me acabaron la vacaciones y si para tu cumple no tengo ninguna tarea que realizar para tus tíos iré te lo prometo_- me dijo

-me lo prometes?- pregunte con miedo

-_por ti cualquier cosa_- me lo podía imaginar sonriendo- _pero sino puedo para tu cumpleaños iré apenas pueda_

-yo estoy segura de que Alec hará hasta lo imposible para que no puedas verme- sonreí sin motivo alguno

-_si pero ni el ni nadie va a impedir que este contigo_- es tan dulce

-Demetri puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-_ya la hiciste pero bueno_- me dijo riendo

-que chistoso, no ya en serio yo se que mis tíos son personas importantes pero porque tienen tantos guardias?- siempre había tenido esa duda, mis tíos los Vulturi, la familia mas rica y poderosa creo que no exagero si digo que del mundo

-_Bella eso no me corresponde a mi_- ok esta bien no quieres decirme ahí va algo que si te puedes contestarme

-de acuerdo entonces porque cuando quería salir solo lo hacia si no había sol y solo podía si era contigo o Alec o peor alguno de sus tontos guardias, yo se que son muy importantes pero nadie sabe que soy su familia- eso era lo que me desagradaba cuando iba allá el no poder salir sola ni con sol

-_Bella yo no puedo responderte eso_- su voz sonaba rara

-claro pero sabes algún día voy a saber lo que ocultan y juro que ese día tendrán que darme muchas explicaciones

-_espero que nunca lo sepas_- me pareció que dijo

-que dijiste?- quería asegurarme si había sido mi imaginación

-_nada, vida tengo que irme_

-promete que me vas a seguir llamando?- hice un puchero aunque no podía verlo

-_prometto di tenere calling you ti amo baci ciao _**(**sinceramente no se si este bien use un traductor xD**)**- me hablo en italiano

-no trates de seducirme hablando en italiano

-_funciono?_- me pregunto coquetamente

-no, ahora dime lo que dijiste sabes que no soy muy buena

-_dije prometo seguir llamándote te quiero, besos, chao_- hizo un sonido como si estuviera dándome un beso

-yo igual chao- lo imite en lo del beso y colgué. Me sentía feliz, apenas salí de donde me había metido y vi que todos estaban en el mismo lugar de cuando me fui, iba a hablar pero alguien se me adelanto

-quien era Bella?- me pregunto Alice pícaramente

-eee...- no sabía que decir aunque deben de haber escuchado, estaba roja!!

-Ali- la regaño Jasper

-ok lo lamento vamos- se acerco hacia mi y comenzó a llevarme con ella- al cuarto de juegos vamos Rose- siguió hablando- por cierto cambio el horario Eddie, yo voy a divertirme hoy con Bella sin ánimos de ofender Rose- ella en respuesta rodó los ojos- mañana tú y el domingo el oso- concluyo y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo ya habíamos desaparecido

-y cuenta quien es Demetri?- me pregunto Rosalie para comenzar con su interrogatorio

-nadie solo un amigo- respondí incomoda de habla sobre el, estábamos en el cuarto de juegos encerradas las tres

-aja, claro por un amigo te emocionas tanto- me respondió Alice incrédula- son algo?

-no- respondí pero vi que no iba a salir de ahí sin antes responderles- yo le gusto, a mi primo se le escapo y bueno durante las vacaciones tuvimos nuestros pequeños encuentros pero nada mas- les conté mientras ponía hacia tras mi cabeza en el sofá

-y tu sientes algo por el?- pregunto Rosalie

-la verdad- hablo Alice antes de que contestara

-si pero ahora estoy confundida- abrí los ojos y vi que Rose se levanto murmurando que iba a ver unas bebidas para seguir pero al abrir la puerta Emmett, Jasper y Edward cayeron al piso porque habían estado apoyados en la puerta.  
Yo solo fije mi vista en Edward que me miraba triste, decepcionado y algo enojado solo pude tapar mi rostro con mis manos ahogando mi frustración

-Alice- hablo Edward antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo- yo prefiero el domingo- y sin mas se fue, yo me había levantado pero al ver su manera tan fría de hablar no pude evitar caer al piso, no llores, no llores me repetía en la mente

-Bella estas bien?- me preguntaron mis dos amigas preocupadas, trate de responderles pero no me salía la voz

-Bella- me llamo esta vez Jasper, yo solo negué. No me di cuenta en que momento llegue al cuarto de Alice sólo sentí que estaba sobre algo suave y blando

-Belly Bells- me llamó Emmett

-dime- hable sin prestar atención realmente solo veía un punto en la pared

-mírame- me ordeno y le obedecí- Bells- me abrazo con uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos

-no...puedo...respirar- hable como pude

-lo lamento- me soltó sonriendo

-Emmett- lo regañaron los tres

-jajajaja- me comencé a reír y Emmett hizo lo mismo

-que opinas de una tarde-noche de películas- me pregunto Alice emocionada

-claro- trate de sonar alegre no quería que se preocuparan por mi

-vamos- me arrastro fuera de la habitación para llevarme a un cuarto con una televisión de plasma, sinceramente era como una sala de cine

-que película vamos a ver?- pregunte tratando de sonar emocionada

-te has visto crepúsculo y luna nueva?- me pregunto Rosalie

-claro niña- sonreí sinceramente, amaba a los actores lo lamento me equivoque los amo

-por favor otra vez!- exclamo el grandullón

-Emmett tu jamás vas a entender nada- le respondió Alice distraídamente mientras encendía el televisor y el DVD e insertaba la película- de acuerdo vamos a ver primero Crepúsculo y luego Luna Nueva- en eso la enana se voltea y frunce el ceño- y los chicos?

-creo que huyeron- reí

Estuvimos viendo la película, es acerca del amor entre un vampiro y una humana, la humana se encuentra en peligro por un vampiro que los vio juntos y lo tomo como un juego. A mi me encanta, cuando ya faltaba poco para que se acabara Crepúsculo Esme entro a decirnos que la cena estaba lista por suerte Alice la convenció que ya acababa la película y dijo que se acababa y teníamos que ir a comer. Eran casi las 8 cuando se termino la película, salimos hablando de ella

-amo a Robert Pattinson es hermoso- dije recordándolo

-si pero prefiero a Kellan Lutz tiene unos músculos- Rose se mordió el labio inferior

-yo prefiero a Jackson Rathbone- añadió Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina

-oigan amo a Robert Pattinson pero Taylor Lautner esta bueno- es que tiene un cuerpazo

-es cierto- me apoyo Ali

-no me convence- dijo rose

-has visto vampire diaries?- me pregunto Rose

-claro Stefan es lindo aunque Damon no esta mal- no es mi culpa que sean tan guapos

-quien te parece mas lindo?- me pregunto ahora Alice

-difícil porque Damon es muy apuesto pero Stefan tiene músculos y es my dulce lo cual lo hace hermoso- suspire

-es cierto Stefan esta para- Alice dejo la frase inconclusa

-cuidado con tu vocabulario- la regaño Esme que estaba sirviendo los platos

-pero mami- hizo un puchero- esta bien, Bells con quien saldrías con Stefan o con Damon?- me pregunto cambiando de tema

-difícil elección- ayude a Esme llevando unas cosas a la mesa- me gusta que Stefan sea dulce pero la actitud de chico malo de Damon me llama mucho la atención- soy rara lo se

-ósea que te gustaría salir con un chico malo- me pregunto ahora Rose ahora

-pues si- sonreí

-con que chicos malos eh?- pregunto Em recostado en la entrada del comedor

-osito es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- lo regaño Rose dulcemente, Jasper rodó los ojos y Alice soltó unas risitas

-nunca imagine eso de ti Bella- me dijo Esme maternalmente

-por favor no se lo digas a mis papás- le pedí –Renée brincaría de la emoción y a Charlie le da un ataque-a veces mis papás me daban miedo

-Renée, Charlie?- me pregunto confundida Esme y vi que no era la única

-si mis papás- le respondí sin entender porque tenían esas caras- por que tienen esas caras?

-olvídalo Bella- me contesto Jasper moviendo la cabeza

-ok- fue mi respuesta y vi a Edward parado en la otra entrada del comedor, iba a preguntarle hace cuanto estaba ahí pero me acobarde

-hace cuanto estas ahí hermanito?- pregunto Alice por mi

-desde que entraron- hablo de manera cortante

-comemos?- pregunto Jasper tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado. Cuando ya todos estábamos sentados llegó Carlisle que había tenido que salir por una emergencia

-buenas noches familia- saludo y me levante para abrazarlo

-Carlisle

-Bella como estas?-me pregunto

-bien aunque he estado mejor- respondí porque me sentía mal por la actitud de Edward

-y eso? Claro estas agotada- pensó que era por eso

-si por supuesto- esperaba que me creyeran pero por la mirada que me dio Alice supe que no fue así

-a comer familia- hablo Emmett evitando que Carlisle y yo sigamos hablando. Comenzamos a comer y todos hablábamos excepto Edward

-hijo te sucede algo?- le pregunto Carlisle al notar lo callado que estaba

-no nada papa, puedo retirarme?- pregunto educadamente

-pero todavía no ha terminado de comer- le contesto Esme

-termino en mi habitación- respondió de igual forma que la vez anterior

-ay- fingí que me dolía la cabeza

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto Jasper que estaba a mi lado

-no, necesito acostarme un rato- ojala creyeran mi engaño

-claro Bella, Edward porque no la llevas a su habitación?- sugirió Esme

-no esta bien puedo sola- me levante pero por alguna razón mis piernas fallaron y casi me caigo sino es por Jasper que me agarró

-vamos- dijo Edward levantándose

-no- respondí de inmediato- me gustaría que Emmett me llevara si no te molesta- agregue antes de que preguntarán algo

-vamos enana- me respondió Em cargándome- ahora regreso

-gracias- comenzamos a subir las escaleras

-sabes la principio no te creí pero al ver que casi te caes supe que no fingías- me dijo sonriendo

-si- desvíe la mirada- Em tienes tu celular?- tenía una idea para no aburrirme mientras se me pasa mi "dolor de cabeza"

-si por?- pregunto curioso

-me lo prestas?- le respondí con una pregunta

-claro- no se como saco su celular del bolsillo- toma- me lo paso

-lindo celular- lo felicite por la elección

-al igual que el dueño- movió sus cejas de arriba a bajo

-claro Em- busque lo que quería y cuando lo encontré dije- foto- nos tome una para ponerla en el messenger y salio bien

-me gusta- dijo el oso

-a mi también, normalmente tengo que tomarme muchas fotos hasta que me agrade una

-dame el celular- me lo quito sin dejarme hablar

-oye- le reclame

-llegamos- me bajo

-esta no parece mi habitación sino la tuya- lo mire con una ceja alzada

-si pensé que te gustaría estar en la compu- me señalo su computadora iba a decirle algo pero siguió hablando- mama y papa no tienen porque saber que no estas descansando- me guiño un ojo y se fue dejándome su móvil.

Prendí el computador e ingrese a mi messenger, cambie mi foto que era una con Seth por la foto con Em y también cambie mi estado por "R-B-A BF4E...Las quiero al igual que a ustedes Em y Jazz sobre todo a ti Edward..." Quería que las cosas con Edward se arreglaran, después de un rato se conecto Ángela y comenzamos a hablar por video chat

-y ese estado?- me pregunto luego de unos momentos

-bueno es algo muy largo pero voy a resumirlo, tenía unos amigos que no recordaba y son hermanos de Edward y hoy que vine los recordé- sonreí

-el de la foto es uno no?-me pregunto sonriendo

-si es Emmett el hermano mayor de Edward, el dice que soy su hermanita- sonreí

-que lindo- me devolvió la sonrisa- y como van las cosas con tu "novio"- remarcó la palabra novio

-mal, esta enojado y no lo culpo soy una tonta- suspire

-tan malo es?- podía notar que estaba preocupada

-dime no te molestaría que te besaras con alguien y luego escucharas que esta confundida?- exclame molesta conmigo misma

-se besaron de nuevo?- asentí en respuesta- y que es eso de confundida?- pregunto confundida

-Demetri- basto ese nombre para que entendiera- es difícil porque se la relación que teníamos Edward y yo, tenemos nuestra historia pero Demetri es lindo, no es que Edward no lo sea pero Demetri siempre me ha cuidado por eso me siento tan confundida pero a pesar de todo no culpo a Edward porque este molesto, si fuera al revés probablemente estaría igual que el- solo quería arreglar las cosas

-todo se va a arreglar ya verás- me reconfortaron la palabras de Ángela

-gracias vistes las fotos de ayer?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-si se ven súper, vistes los comentarios?-pregunto mirándome extraño

-no recién estoy abriendo el facebook por?- algo me escondía

-y tu correo?- me contesto con otra pregunta

-ok que pasa?- pregunte directamente

-mira tu correo- fue su respuesta, hice lo que me dijo y me sorprendí mucho

-doscientas notificaciones en un día- no podía creerlo

-si mira los comentarios- puse para ver todas las fotos que había subido ayer y comencé a leer los comentarios

-Mike, Tyler, Eric por que no me sorprenden?-esos tres son unos babosos que siempre tratan que salga con ellos pero es algo que nunca va a pasar

-si, sabes Mike dice que tu te mueres por el- se rió

-claro me tiene loca- también reí- todos sus comentarios se detienen con uno de Seth- volvió la tristeza a mi

-no es en la única foto que pasa eso- me dijo con cuidado a mi reacción- mira su estado- agregó y sin saber porque lo hice, me sentí mal por el en serio estaba arrepentido

-"Bells perdóname, nada de eso era cierto, ERES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE PARA y no quiero perderte, haré lo que sea para que me perdones"- casi lo llamo pero tenía que ser fuerte

-se siente muy mal Bells- me dijo Ángela- estas en todo tu derecho de no querer hablar con el pero con decirte que le pidió ayuda a Leah- me sonrío a medias

-no lo se- escuche algo afuera y unos ruidos arriba

-no deberías que pasa?

-no, se supone que estoy en mi cuarto descansando de mi dolor de cabeza- recalque dolor

-te creyeron?- pregunto aguantando la risa

-algo ayudo- sonreí- genial- dije con sarcasmo

-que paso?

-sabes que canción me salio como la del día** (**no se si exista esto en facebook**)**- pregunte molesta

-cual?- estaba nerviosa porque me conocía y sabía que no era bueno

-he could be the one- no podía creerlo

-crees que signifique algo?

-no se porque se parece a mi situación

-si, un poco- admitió

-solo espero tomar la decisión correcta

-tranquila lo harás-me apoyo

-sabes- no termine porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente

-Belly mensaje- dijo Emmett pasándome mi celular

-lo leíste- hable como si nada- idiota- agregue al terminar de leer el mensaje

-oye- se quejo Em

-que paso?- me pregunto Ángela

-a ti no te dije idiota Em y Mike eso pasó- no podía dejarme en paz

-que hizo?- estaba tratando en vano de no reír

-quiere que vaya al cine con el mañana, no se como obtuvo mi numero- rodee los ojos

-que le vas a decir?- se moría por reírse

-nada, porque no le pienso contestar- en mi vida saldría con Newton

-tienes pretendientes- Emmett hizo cara de que estuviera pensando- voy a tener que espantarlos

-ven aquí grandulon- se acerco- Ang el es Emmett, Em ella es Ángela- los presente

-un gusto- hablo Emmett sonriendo como un niño chiquito

-igualmente- respondió Ang devolviéndole la sonrisa- creo que hablamos después Bells chao- agregó

-claro bye- me despedí

-Bella piénsalo si?- y se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo

-pensar que?- pregunto Jazz

-Emmett Cullen por que no nos dijiste que estaba en tu habitación- escuché a la enana reclamar

-Bella- me llamo alguien

-tal vez lo haga- respondí a Ángela que ya no estaba

-que?- pregunto Alice

-de que hablas Bells?- ahora fue Rose

-lo vas a perdonar- me pregunto Edward y voltee a verlo

-no lo se- respondí sinceramente y vi que todos nos miraban confundidos- podemos hablar- le pedí

-ahora no puedo- apenas dijo eso se fue

-tranquila- me dijo Alice- Bella mañana con Rose vamos a ir a tu casa y te traeremos tus cuadernos para que hagas tus deberes

-esta bien- después de eso seguimos viendo películas y nos tomamos varias fotos los cinco e incluso con Carlisle y Esme, las fotos las íbamos a subir mas tarde.

Alice me había hecho el favor de agregar a todos a mi messenger e igualmente en facebook

-a dormir chicos- ordeno Carlisle- y Edward?- pregunto confundido de no verlo

-amargado como siempre- le tire un cojín por burlarse de Edward

-cuidado no te metas con Ed- lo mire tratando de intimidarlo pero solo se burlo

-defiéndelo- bufe

-hasta mañana-me despedí de todos y fui a mi habitación sin tener idea de donde era pero sabia que era en el tercer piso. Al llegar había muchas puertas, abrí la primera a mi derecha porque alguien subía las escaleras

-parece que no me equivoque- dije para mi al ver la cama, me senté en ella mientras me soltaba el cabello- Edward me gustaría que me entendieras pero estoy segura de que siento algo muy fuerte por ti- me acosté mirando el techo

-yo también- dijo una dulce voz aterciopelada, me senté de golpe en la cama- estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti- se acerco a mi

-escuchaste todo?- me golpee mentalmente, era obvio pero como no sabía que decir me venció la estupidez

-si, Bella yo- se callo- vete Alice te debe estar buscándote- se aparto de mi muy rápido y al instante se abrió la puerta

-Bella que haces aquí?- me pregunto la pixie- no importa vamos a tu cuarto- me jalo sin dejas que me despidiera de Edward- mira este es- me enseñó la habitación de enfrente a la de Ed

-tú- negué con la cabeza mientras entrábamos

-toma- me dio un pijama

-mmm…Alice esto esta muy pequeño- casi me da algo al verlo

-es eso o esto de Rose

-me quedo con el tuyo- el de Rose era demasiado, no se como decirlo

-eso pensé, ahí esta el baño- me señalo otra puerta

-gracias Alice adiós- la empuje hacia fuera y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me cambie y me acosté, al instante me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté al sentir mi cama moverse- Ali déjame dormir- murmure tapándome completamente con la sábana

-no soy Alice pero tienes que despertarte- me quito la sábana

-Emmett ándate- me tape la cara con la almohada pero enseguida me la quitaron y me cargaron

-no- me dijo bajando conmigo las escaleras

-bájame en este preciso instante- sisee

-no- ahora estaba riéndose

-Jazz donde quiera que estés ayúdame- grite

-Emmett bájala ahora- ordenaron seriamente y obvio no fue Jasper

-no eso pasa por no haberla despertado cuando la duende te dijo- se burlo. Un momento Edward tenía que haberme?

-ayuda- le dije a Edward al pasar a su lado

-Emmett bájala- quiso ayudarme a bajar

-no se puede- canto

-bájala- pidió tranquilamente Jasper y lo miré mal

-ya dejen de insistir, no voy a bajarla

-Emmett a donde me llevas?- pregunte con miedo

-ya verás- sentí un viento helado y gire la cabeza para ver

-Emmett si lo haces te juro que me las pagas- lo amenace

-como si pudieras- se burlo, como Jasper estaba cerca le hice señas para que cuando Em me tirara el lo empujara también- al agua- grito para luego aventarme. Solté un grito al sentir el agua helada- esta rica-me miraba con burla

-al agua- grito esta vez Jasper empujándolo a la piscina pero el si disfrutaba del agua, nade hasta las escaleras para subir y Jasper me ayudo a salir

-gracias- dije tiritando

-no hay problema- se encogió de hombros, enseguida sentí una toalla sobre mi

-gracias- me gire para darle un beso en la mejilla a Edward- buenos días- igualmente le di un beso a Jasper

-por nada- respondió Edward desviando la mirada

-no, enserio te agradezco que no me hayas levantado- me tomo la mano y me jalo a la casa

-anda a cambiarte sino te enfermaras, Alice te dejo ropa esta en tu cuarto- me soltó y comencé a subir as escaleras

-por dios Bella que te paso?- Esme me miraba de arriba a bajo

-Emmett la tiro a la piscina- contesto Edward por mí

-tranquila querida ya me va a escuchar- hablo seriamente saliendo al jardín

-alguien está en problemas- dije cantando

-eres mala- me dijo Jasper riendo al igual que Edward

-no, todavía no me desquito ya pensaré en algo- subí las escaleras sonriendo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola aqui les traigo el capitulo iba a hacerlo mas largo pero por contratiempos no puedo, que les parecio? alguien sabe las respuestas a las preguntas que Bella le hizo a Demetri?? Creo que ya se imaginaran algo pero voy a dejarle dos pequeños adelantos del siguiente capi eso si no se cuando actualice porque lo mas probable es que me vaya de viaje mañana y regrese el sabado pero al dia siguiente me voy de nuevo. Si es que puedo ire escribiendo el capi en alguna computadora que encuentre porque tengo escrito una parte del siguiente capi...Por cierto gracias por su apoyo cuidense, nos leemos

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**_-sabes que Lauren no te quiere en su casa precisamente sino en su cama_**

**_-bueno y que tiene de malo un poco de diversion- hablo como si fuera una conversación del clima, salí de ahí antes de que comenzara a llorar_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fui al bosque para despejarme pero escuche unos ruidos, mi instinto me dijo que me alejara y así lo hice pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y cai_**

**_-sabes una chica tan linda como tu no debería estar sola en el bosque- dijo una voz detrás mío- es una lastimaque huelas tan bien y tenga que matarte- trague en seco y me gire para ver a mi asesino pero solo vi algo abalanzarse sobre el, aproveche para huir_**

**_Al llegar a la casa corri a mi habitación, cerre muy fuerte la puerta y me quede de piedra "que rayos acababa de pasar"_**

**_-Bellas estas bien?- me pregunto Edward acercandose a mi_**

**_-vi algo en el bosque, iba a matarme- dije con miedo_**

**_-que hacias en el bosque?_**

**_-solo caminaba pero algo quiso matarme  
_**

**_-si, un animal_**

**_-no era humano_**

**_-que?_**

**_-hablaba- era algo ilogico pero era verdad_**

**_-te traere un te- se fue a la cocina pero yo vi algo y no era humano_**

**_

* * *

_**Les gusto el adelanto? Merezco un review : (


	10. Fin de semana con los Cullen IIparte

Cap10: Fin de semana con los CulllenIIIparte.

Se que merezco de todo pr haberme tardado tanto pero y anetre al colegio y estoy tratando de coerle el ritmo y bueno mejore que el mes anterior mis amores les juro que subire el siguinete capi a mas tardar a fin de mes sin mas el cap

Cap10: Fin de semana con los CulllenIIIparte

_-eres mala- me dijo Jasper riendo al igual que Edward_

-no, todavía no me desquito ya pensaré en algo- subí las escaleras sonriendo.

Entre al cuarto para darme una ducha, a los pocos minutos sali con la ropa que me había dado Alice y al verme en el espejo baja rapidamente

-Esme- la llame

-dime querida- me respondio dulcemente

-de casualidad tendrás ropa que me puedas prestar?- pregunte incomoda por lo que estaba usando

-pero lo de Alice te queda bien- me dijo Jasper mirandome fijamente

-Jazz deja de verme- me sentía rara y me parecio escuchar un gruñido

-Bella lo lamento, no creo que nada mio te agrade- se disculpo Esme- pero tu ropa de ayer esta limpia la quieres?-me pregunto

-claro, gracias- se fue a ver la ropa

-no creo que sea buena idea Bells- me dijo Jasper

-por que?- pregunte confundida

-Ali se enojara mucho al ver que no usas lo que te dejo- tenia la venganza perfecta contra Em

-pero Jazz, a Ali no le gustaria que usara algo que esta mojado- dije de forma calmada

-eso esta seco- me respondio confundido, rode mis ojos aunque me parecio que Edward tenia una idea

-no, cuando Em me tiro a la piscina llevaba puesto esto verdad Edward?- ojala me apoyora en esto

-claro Bella- me sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza

-hay Bella eres mala, muy mala

-por que me dices eso Jazz?- fingi mi mejor carita

-pobre Em la que se le viene encima- solte unas risitas

-toma Bella- Esme me entrego la ropa

-gracias-subí las escaleras rapidamente y me puse mi comoda ropa.

Baje las escaleras y me sente en el sofá junto a Jasper

-enana lista para la diversión?- pregunto Emmett sentandose a mi lado y poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro

-depende- conteste no muy segura, justo sono el telefono

-hola emi, emi- canturreo Em poniendo el telefono en altavoz

-hola em y el idiota de tu hermano?- fruncí el ceño por como ce habia referido a Edward

-jaja- se río Jasper de mi cara

-no te burles tonto- le saque la lengua como una niña chiquita

-em hazme el favor de llamar a tu hermano y que no quite el altavoz para que quienes esten ahi escuchen- se oía molesta

-claro, Eddie te llama Emi- grito Em practicamente en mi oido

-dame el telefono- le dijo Edward

-no fijate que quiero que todos escuchen

-que hizo ahora Emi?- pregunto Jasper

-resulta que Lauren acaba de llamarme para decirme que Eddie y ella iban a comenzar con el trabajo hoy en su casa- hablaba muyyyyy enojada

-y cual es el problema Emi?- le pregunto Edward desprecupadamente

-sabes que Lauren no te quiere en su casa precisamente sino en su cama y sabe que yo jamás iría a su casa por eso como vas a ir tu solo va a tratar de llevarte a la cama- wow esa tipa tenía un serio problema con mi Edward...un momento dije "mi Edward" que me pasa

-bueno y que tiene de malo un poco de diversión?-sali de mi mente girandome para verlo, era como si fuera una conversación del clima ya ver que permanecia asi no aguante más y salí corriendo antes de que comenzara a llorar.

Me encerre en mi habitación para desahogarme

-ignoralo- escuche la voz de Jasper en la recamara

-como entraste?- pregunte secandome las lagrimas rapidamente

-por la ventana, no llores- abrió la puerta para luego abrazarme

-hermanita lo lamento- se disculpo Emmett

-por que te disculpas?- pregunte sollozando

-porque no pude evitar que un chico te lastimara- me contesto triste que lo abrace por ser tan dulce

-no es tu culpa- me encogi de hombros- algun dia iba a pasar

-si pero al menos se llevo su merecido- agrego muy serio

-Em que hiciste?- me separe de el, no quería que se metiera en problemas y tambien me preocupaba Edward

-oye por que solo piensas que fue el?- pregunto Jasper fingiendo estar ofendido

-tu tambien- sonreí involuntariamente

- hey por ti cualquier cosa- me contesto Em y Jazz asintio

-los quiero- los abrace a ambos

-vamos tienes que desayunar- hablo Jasper en tono responsable

-mmm...-dude

-no creo que se aparezca -respondió a mi duda mental

-vamos-ambos me ofrecieron sus brazos y asi salimos de mi cuarto

-Belly Bells quieres que te caliente el desayuno?- me pregunto Em, alce una ceja

-yo lo haré- respondió Jasper metiendo mi comida al micro

-gracia- me reí disimuladamente de verlos- y Esme?- pregunte porque no la había vuelto a ver

-la llamaron para ver si puede decorar una casa y se tuvo que ir, regresa en una hora o eso dijo- se encogio de hombros el oso

-que hora es?- pregunte metiendo una tostada a mi boca

-10:30

-mama- dijo Edward entrando a la cocina, yo evite mirarlo y me dedique a observar mi plato

-no esta ahora vete- dijo Jasper de manera cortante, sentía una mirada sobre mi

-Bella- me llamo Edward

-vete- siseo Emmett apretando sus puños

-Em tranquilo- le di un apreton en su mano, me termine mi jugo- y que plan tienes para nosotros grandulon?- pregunte para calmar el ambiente y obviamente ignore a Edward completamente

-primero salir de aqui- me respondio aun enojado

-Bella yo- lo interrumpieron

-vamonos- Jasper me jalo al igual que Em fuera de la cocina

-mama regresaen una hora- le dijo

-Bella- me tomo de la mano haciendome quedar frente a el y debo admitir que me sorprendi al ver que tenia un ojo morado y el labio partido

-sueltala o vuelvo a golpearte- lo amenazo Emmett

-ya oíste- apoyo Jasper

-Bella yo- no lo deje hablar

-lo lamento ahora estoy ocupada- me solte de su agarre aunque fue más para evitar otra pelea- vamonos- les pedí

-Bella- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que los chicos cerraran la puerta

- y a donde vamos?- pregunte para romper la tension

-tu primera salida con los Cullen al centro comercial y no es para comprar ropa- me respondio Em recuperando su buen humor

-y en que auto vamos?

-en el mío claro- respondi el gran oso rodando los ojos

-su auto es igual de monstruoso que el- me susurró Jazz y reí

-admira a mi bebe- me dio un codazo

Porque me sorprendia es decir por favor es Emmett debi haberme imaginado que su carro sería igual a el como dijo Jazz, en el camino nos reimos mucho por las bromas de mal gusto d eEm y a veces que nos burlabamos de el

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial dimos varias vueltas y entre una cosa y otra nos dieron las doce

-helado?- pregunto Jasper

-si- asintio Emmett feliz

-igual- respondi, compramos los helado y estabamos buscando una mesa cuando mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia

-lo lamento de verdad- me disculpe con la persona que había tropezado mientras esperaba el golpe pero solo sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y para mi desgracia los conocía

-tranquila, no pasa nada- me respondio con tono apagado

-ya puedes soltarme- le dije incomoda

-Bella escuchame por favor- me pidio sin soltarme

-enana estas bien?- me pregunto Em llegando a mi lado

-oye sueltala- Jazz me jaló alejandome de el

-por favor- me volvio a pedir ignorandolos

-Bella vamonos- Jazz comenzo a jalarme mientras Em miraba con el ceño fruncido a la persona que antes me sostenia

-Bells- me tomo de la mano, cerre mis ojos y conteste sin pensar

-tienes dos minutos- me separe de Jasper

-gracias- como aun tenia mi mano con la suya me jalo

-hey a donde crees que vas?- pregunto Em enojado

-ahora regreso- me encogi de hombros

-pero- comenzo Jazz

-oigan voy a estar bien, vamos- seguimos caminado y cuando encontramos una mesa desocupada nos sentamos- te escucho-le dije muy seria

-lo lamento si?- comenzo- no fue mi intencion decir eso- lo interrumpi

-pero lo hiciste- desvie la mirada de el

-so pero tu sabescuan importante eres para mí y no quiero perderte, se lo que dije pero no fue por lo que tu crees que fue- tomo mi mano entre las suyas- te juro que me duele qu estemos así

-la verdad no se cuan importante soy para ti ni cuanto te duele- lo miré dolida

-por favor, hago lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones- desvie la mirada nuevamente para encontrarme con Jazz y Em cruzados de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-por que dijiste eso?- pregunte para tomar una decision

-la verdad?-asentí- mis amigos cada vez que hablo contigo quieren que les de tu numero o que te hable de ello pero no podía de cir que hablaba con Leah porque saben como soy al hablar con ella y saben que yo jamas me referiria a ti como alguien sin importancia- termino con la cabeza gacha

-leí tu estado en el facebook- suavice mi mirada- a pesar de que solo llevamos un día y medio sin hablarno sme has hecho mucha falta- alzo la vista ilusionado

-eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- pregunto mas animado

-estas a prueba- sonreí, noslevantamos y nos abrazamos

-Bells- me comenzo a dar vueltas- te quiero- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-y yo a ti- ahora yo le di un beso

-sueltala ahora mismo- ordeno Emmett

-y si no quiero- lo desafio

-chicos no peleen- me coloque en medio de ambos

-quienes son ellos Bella?- pregunto Seth sin soltarme

-Seth ellos son Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale, chicos el es Seth- los presente

-es hermano de Edward-asenti

-mis hermanitos solo que Jazz es cuñado de Edward

-hermanito?- pregunto confundido

-si tengo que contarte algo- iba a sentarme con Seth pero recorde algo- chicos a que hora es la comida?- pregunte

-tenemos tiempo enana- me respondio Em despeinandome, solo lo mire mal

-bueno veras- iba a comenzar pero me interrumpio

-ya recuperaste la memoria?- pregunto asombrado

-si-conteste emocionada pero me di cuenta de algo- tu como sabias que había perdido la memoria?- no sabía si enfadarme o que

-Renee me lo dijo el día del incindente con Cullen- hizo una mueca al decir Culle

-y por que no me lo dijiste?- el lo habi sabido

-me lo pidio pero pensaba decirtelos apenas nos reconciliaramos- como vi que no menti lo deje pasar

-ok te disculpo eso tambien, entons no hay na que decir

-eso creo- se rio

-que incidente con Edward?- pregunto Em con una ceja alzada

-cuando tu hermano hizo- lo interrumpi

-es que Edward y yo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente el otro dia pero no importa- no queria mas problemas, Seth me vio confundido- vamos- agrehue nerviosa

-claro- me respondieron

-chicos creen que haya algun problema si Seth va a almorzar con nosotros?

-no creo, con todo ahora le pregunto a mama- me respondio Em llamando a Esme

-dame- le quite el telefono

-hola Esme soy Bella

-Bella sucedio algo?- pregunto preocupada

-no nada, te llamaba para preguntarte si tendrías algun problema con que lleve a alguien a comer a tu casa?- estaba avergonzada

-mi niña esta casa es tuya tambien y puedes traer a quien tu quieras- siempre tan dulce

-gracias Esme ahorita voy con los chicos para alla

-dile a Emmett que con cuidado chao

-chao-corte la llamada y con mi celular marque otro numero, al tercer tono contestaron

-Bella como estas?- me pregunto amablamente la persona del otro lado

-bien Sue y tu?

-bien, necesitas algo?

-si disculpa pero queria saber si no habria inconveniente en que Seth vaya a almorzar conmigo?- pregunte segura de la respuesta

-claro que no- acepto, nos despedimos y les avise para ir al auto pero Emmett tuvo la brillante idea de una carrera

-yo no voy a correr-me negue cuando todos habian aceptado

-quien dijo que lo ibas a hacer?- pregunto riendo el oso

-que alivio

-yo te llevo- y antes de que pudiera quejarme me subio en su espalda y comenzaron con la carerra la cual ganamos a pesar de que me llevaba y nos dirigimos a casa sin imaginarm elo que me esperaba.

_Continuara..._

Se que falta un parte del avance del capi anterior pero eso me falta y es como que mucho mas largo por eso me parecio justo subir esto hasta minetras merezco un review? no voy a vover a perderme asi el siguiente capi sera el doble de esto se los juro


	11. nota de autora

Hola a todos…

Les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado hace años, seguro algunos habrán pensado que desaparecí o no se…  
escribo esta nota porque alguien me escribí preguntándome por la historia y me sentí mal por tenerlos así sin dar explicaciones.

No he actualizado por falta de tiempo, el año pasado mi colegio fue mi prioridad y no tenia tiempo para escribir la continuación y bueno en el 2010 fue por motivos personales.

Ahora estoy cogiendole el ritmo a la universidad pero para finales de marzo es probable que ya haya subido el siguiente capi…obviamente no espero tener la misma cantidad de lectores y reviews que tenia pero lo haré por quienes quieran leerla

Mil disculpas de nuevo y prometo tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Annie Cullen Massen.


End file.
